My Hiro
by PaigeySama
Summary: Hiro is in a rut. His mom fell down the stairs and is currently in the hospital. Now he has to stay with SHIGURE of all people. What will happen with a certain orange haired boy while he's there? ;
1. Chapter 1

Just testing out this story.

TAG!!! HAHA! You have to write a fruba crack fic now :3

If you do send it to me. ^^ It doesn't have to be a story It could be a one shot. ^.^

I just wanna see the interesting pairings you guys could come up with!

Oh! if you have a Deviantart I do too. I'm Sesshsesshgrl. Theres some crack pairings that I drew from bases. x3 you should look at them lol

* * *

Today was perfect to most people. The wind was perfect. The sun wasn't blazing. The smell of the blooming flowers was in the wind.

It _was_ indeed a perfect day.

But not for Hiro Sohma.

At 14 years old you'd expect everything to be fine. Well, not really but Hiro did. Today was his birthday. You'd think he'd have more of a reason for being happy but he was just as miserable and angry at the world like he ALWAYS was.

He sat in front of the head of the family, Akito Sohma. His eyes were glaring but his lips were curved into a satisfied smirk. Like he accomplished something.

Hiro didn't know what he did wrong _this_ time. He just got back from school and he didn't even do anything wrong there!

He truly was confused.

"What do you need from me?" The sheep asked, quite annoyed. Akito giggled. His evil giggle. His _stupid_ evil giggle.

"Oh Hiro, it seems your klutz of a mother fell down the stairs again. She's in the hospital so since Hatori is busy you have to go live with Shigure for a while." This was punishment. The worst punishment he's ever had to deal with. Even when Akito smacked Kisa it wasn't as bad as going to _Shigure's_ house. At his house was Shigure (obviously!) Kyou, Yuki and that STUPID girl Torhu!

"You're kidding right?" Hiro asked bluntly and Akito's smirk/smile WHATEVER you want to call it faded and he scowled.

"No. Now get what you need, Hatori will be driving you in 30 minutes." He said and sent Hiro out of the room.

"Stupid mother..." Hiro would probably be worried about her, but he knew she'd be ok. She ALWAYS was somehow.

He packed some of his things and Hatori knocked at the door.

"I'm coming..." Hiro mumbled and had his bag in hand.

"Let's go Hiro." Hatori's annoyingly dull voice said and Hiro nodded angrily as he locked the door behind him.

Shigure's house. He'd rather got to AYAME'S house and THAT was saying something.

He sat in the car and glared at everything.

Hatori turned to him slightly.

"You know, they aren't to thrilled you're going there either." He said and Hiro scowled.

~+ * +~

"HIRO IS COMING!?" Kyou asked and started screaming and tugging at his hair.

"Now now, Kyou. Be nice. It IS his birthday. And his mom DID fall down the stairs and is now in the hospital." Shigure tried to reason with the hotheaded teen but Kyou was struggling as is. With the constant fighting with Yuki and the trying to win Torhu AND school, he was pretty set. And now THAT little brat was coming??

"Oh goodness...." Yuki sighed and Torhu smiled.

"He's not so bad." She said and Yuki and Kyou glared at her.

"Don't go near him." They said in scary voices and Torhu got scared and quickly nodded.

"Uh, yes of course!" She agreed and they heard a car pulling up. Shigure sighed.

"Well here's our new addition to the house..." He said and walked outside on the porch to welcome the boy.

Hiro was looking down, kind of shyly which was completely not like him. He'd probably change when he got used to living here which would be a nightmare.

"Hello Hiro!" Shigure said happily and Hiro nodded with a sigh.

"Hello Shigure." He said quietly and Shigure noticed the boy was feeling quite said.

"Kyou." Torhu whispered and Kyou turned to her kind of excited.

"Yeah Torhu?" He asked and she smiled.

"Can you help me bake Hiro a birthday cake?" She asked and his face fell.

"Uh.. Whatever..." Kyou crossed his arms angrily and they disappeared into the kitchen.

"Where am I going to stay?" Hiro sighed and Shigure scratched his cheek nervously.

"Well since there aren't any rooms left I'm afraid you'll have to take the living room." He said and Hiro nodded.

"Okay." He said simply and Shigure began talking to his good friend Hatori who was smoking at the moment.

Hiro walked inside and sat on the couch. He pulled out a game that he got for Christmas the year before and tried to beat whatever he was doing. He was so bored. He already hated staying here. He wanted to do something interesting.

"Hey Hiro." Yuki called and Hiro looked up.

"What do you want..?" He asked, to bored to snap at anyone.

"I'm going to go gardening. Would you like to join me?" He asked and Hiro raised his eyebrow.

"You're kidding me right?" He asked and Yuki just smiled softly.

"Well then, I'll see you later." He said and slipped on his shoes.

Hiro jumped up.

"Nah. I'll go. I'm bored." He said and Yuki smiled.

"Okay."

~+ * +~

Most of the gardening session was basically Yuki telling Hiro why him and Kyou fought so much. Yuki said it was becoming really bad because they were both fighting for Honda-san's heart.

Hiro scowled. He didn't understand why so many people liked her so much.

Walking back, Hiro noticed that Hatori's car wasn't there anymore. So he guessed Hatori wasn't either.

"Happy Birthday Hiro!" Shigure and Torhu cried out loudly and Kyou said it much quieter.

"..." Hiro didn't honestly know what to say. He could go on and on about hating whatever they gave him but gardening really is tiring.

"What is it?" He asked confused and Torhu smiled.

"Me and Kyou have made you marble cake with vanilla icing." Torhu said happily and Hiro sighed.

"Thanks." He muttered and that surprised Kyou.

"Yo. Where's the snobby comment?" He asked, honestly looking forward to beating the stupid kid up for insulting the cake.

"All I want is to go back home." Hiro said and crossed his arms. "Why do you want a snobby comment, cause' I'll give you one."

"Oh really?" Kyou smirked and Hiro glared.

"You're such a stupid cat. Your temper sucks and if someone doesn't want to argue you AUTOMATICALLY get in their face which completely undermines the whole concept of a friendly competition if all you're looking for is to start stuff that doesn't need to be started. So why can't you calm down for once in your life time, huh?" Hiro retorted and Kyou growled and Yuki giggled slightly.

"He's right." He agreed and Kyou tackled Yuki.

"SHUT UP DAMN RAT!!" He yelled at the two began fighting

"This is going to be a long week..." Hiro sighed and Torhu and Shigure turned to him.

"How do you know it's a week?" Shigure asked and Hiro shrugged.

"Well normally she stays there for a week after falling down the stairs. I'm only guessing." He said and crossed his arms.

~+ * +~

Hiro was sitting on the couch, the only light in the living room was the one from his game. After Torhu shut off the kitchen light then there would be no more light for the room he was in.

He didn't realize how alone he was until the light was turned off and Torhu returned upstairs.

He was alone downstairs. It freaked him out.

"I guess it IS the sheep in me..." He muttered and shut the game off and cuddled up on the couch. Finding it a lot harder to fall asleep knowing the closest person was upstairs.

He sighed and got up bringing his blanket. He walked upstairs and peeked in the first door which was the bathroom, the next one was Yuki's room but he looked really busy and his light was still on. The next door he opened was Kyou's and he was sitting at his window looking at the sky.

"Uh..." Hiro got Kyou's attention.

"What do you want, sheep?" He hissed and Hiro shook his head and closed the door and walked back downstairs. No way in HELL was he going into Shigure's room or Torhu's room.

He sat on the couch and heard someone stomp down the stairs.

"What the hell did you want?!" Kyou asked and Hiro crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air.

"It's my birthday and you haven't even given me a present." He said and Kyou growled.

"I made you cake!!" He yelled and Hiro rolled his eyes.

"I bet Torhu made most of it, which is why it was _slightly_ edible." Hiro added and Kyou stomped over.

"Ya know what, you're a REAL jerk! What makes YOU think I'll do anything for your birthday!?" Kyou spat and Hiro just huffed.

"You know, you're going through all of this trouble when you don't even know what I want." He said blankly and Kyou glared.

"Shut up! I bet it's something twisted!" Kyou yelled and Hiro looked at him and shrugged.

"Well I guess you wont know unless you're willing on doing it." He said, knowing curiosity killed the _cat_. Kyou was naturally curious as is but having a cat in him made him that much worse.

"...What is it?" Kyou asked and Hiro smirked.

"I knew you'd see it my way." He said and Kyou growled.

"What the hell do you want!?" Kyou hissed and Hiro laid down.

"Stay with me until I fall asleep." He said tiredly and Kyou blinked.

"W...Why?" He asked confused and Hiro glared up at him.

"I don't like being alone, okay?!" He snapped and Kyou angrily stood up.

"I don't like your tone! Maybe I _should_ leave." He said and started to walk out.

"Please don't." Hiro said softly and Kyou stopped and turned to him and huffed.

"You better hurry up and go to sleep. I have things to do." He said and sat down on the chair next to the couch. Hiro closed his eyes but Kyou knew he wasn't sleeping yet.

Finally his breath evened out and Hiro was unconscious in a deep sleep.

* * *

Awww :3 I love this pairing! Go Hiro and Kyo!!! :D

I love Haru and Kyo more though. ^^

And I love Akito and Mary ;) [only ashley the twisted will understand this] x3


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I already wrote this so it's easy to just put up chapters randomly :D w00t w00t

Mkay. xD Well enjoy.

**Dedications: Shaezy-bazey, purple-ducks**

* * *

When Hiro woke up it was about 2 in the morning. He sighed when he realized that Kyou wasn't in the chair.

"What the hell are you doing up?" Kyou's voice asked and he turned his head to see Kyou playing with his game. Suddenly his overwhelming feeling of loneliness disappeared. He was to tired to even think about yelling at Kyou for playing his game. Maybe he could beat that level that he couldn't.

"Did you beat the boss?" He asked and noticed Kyou's tongue was sticking out slightly as his eyes were glued to the game. He nodded and Hiro got off the couch and sat down next to Kyou and watched him play the game. He had to admit, it was pretty interesting seeing someone besides himself play that stupid game that didn't seem to have an end.

Kyou was so into playing it he didn't even realize that Hiro sat next to him. And he didn't even realize that Hiro fell asleep either. He turned his head and saw the sheep was leaning on his shoulder, fast asleep.

He paused the game and put Hiro on the couch and rolled his eyes as he messily covered the kid.

"Stupid sheep.." He muttered and saved the game and placed it down on the table. "I can't believe how long I was playing that for..." He sighed and walked up to his room and passed out the second his body hit the bed.

~+ * +~

"Breakfast is ready." Torhu called and set the table. Everyone came downstairs and Hiro remained in the living room.

"Yuki, can you go get Hiro. I think he likes you better than Kyou." Shigure said and Kyou scoffed.

"Please, I bet the brat will like me more than Yuki." Kyou said and Yuki raised his eyebrow. "And yes, _rat_ this is a challenge. Whoever can make Hiro like them better is the winner!" Kyou grinned and Yuki shook his head.

"Honestly. I can't deal with you so early in the morning." He said and Kyou huffed and Yuki got up to get Hiro.

He then came out seconds later.

"Who knew a kid that young knows so many colorful words." He said and sat down.

"My turn!" Kyou said and jumped into the living room to be met with the glowering Hiro.

"Breakfast." Kyou said and Hiro went to say something smart. "If you come I'll wait until you fall asleep again tonight."

Hiro thought for a second and sighed.

_Stupid incapability to be alone in the dark..._

He grumbled and got up and followed Kyou into the dining room.

"Told ya." Kyou stuck out his tongue at Yuki.

"Kyou, how the hell did you manage to do that?" Shigure asked and Torhu set the plates.

"I can't tell you that's how secretive it is." Kyou retorted completely serious and sat down.

~+ A few days later +~

Nobody knew exactly how but right now Hiro was sitting next to Kyou as Kyou played his game. They really weren't saying anything but Shigure called it 'bonding between two stubborn animals'.

"GURE!" Ayame's voice called and Shigure's expression turned happy.

"AYA!" He cried out and ran over to his friend.

"GURE!!" Tears of joy ran down Ayame's face as the two men slowly ran towards each other.

"AYA!!" They then grinned and did a thumbs up and Kyou Hiro and Yuki looked at them like they were retarded.

And Yuki wasn't even there

~+ With Yuki +~

"Yuki, why are you glaring at that rock?" Torhu asked as they planted.

"My Ayame senses are tingling. Let's not go back to the house for a long time."

~+ * +~

Hiro was sitting outside. Watching Kyou and Yuki fight over something incredibly stupid. He hated when this happened. It ALWAYS gave him a headache. He wanted to say something but found it to be his only entertainment after Kyou defeated his game. So he sat and watched as Torhu tried to get them to calm down. They were pretty mad. Hiro didn't pay attention to what set them off but it might have been his doing. He didn't know that EVERYTHING to them was a competition. Now he knew.

"YOU'RE SO STUPID YOU DUMB RAT!" Kyou shouted while trying to punch Yuki failing completely.

"You're so pathetic, stupid cat." Yuki replied calmly.

Hiro was sitting on the steps, legs and arms crossed with his eyebrow perked in interest. He found their bickering to be oddly funny, annoying, but funny.

"G-guys. Can you please stop?" Torhu stuttered and Yuki stopped completely, grabbed Kyou's fist and shoved him to the ground as he smiled at Torhu.

"Of course Ms. Honda. I'm sorry for causing you grief." He said sweetly and Kyou glared.

"No, I'M sorry Torhu." He said and stood up.

Hiro rolled his eyes and walked off. He HATED every time they would bend over, on hand and foot to her every whim.

"Thank you guys so much. I really hate when you fight." She smiled.

Hiro was sitting under a tree calmly while glaring in the general direction of Yuki and Kyou.

"Stupid." He muttered.

"What are you doing out here by yourself Hiro?" Shigure asked and Hiro glared.

"No reason." He said calmly and Shigure chuckled.

"Yes, their fights do get annoying. And they always break my house." Shigure sighed and shook his head.

_All he cares about is his damn house..._

Hiro thought bitterly.

"Well why don't you come inside. It's dinner time." He said and Hiro huffed.

_**I**_ _could cook better than Torhu. Why do they all think she's SO amazing?_

Hiro stood up and followed Shigure inside and they sat down.

Hiro sighed happily. Just 2 more days. He was sure of it. And he'd be out of here for good.

"Here you go." Torhu smiled as she handed Hiro the food and he glared up at her and pushed it away.

"What's your damn problem??" Kyou hissed.

"It's _lamb_ chops." Hiro scowled. "Why would I eat _lamb_ chops?"

"Oh goodness! I'm so sorry! I didn't me--" She cried and Hiro cut her off by standing up.

"Oh shush. I'll just make something myself." He said and walked into the kitchen.

He came back when everyone was finishing up. Torhu felt completely horrible and he put his plate down.

Kyou eyed his plate and Hiro smirked.

"You made salmon and white rice?" Kyou asked and Hiro nodded and scooped some of the rice in his mouth.

"Just _love_ salmon. Don't you Kyou?" He asked and Kyou pouted slightly and Torhu started to clean up and Yuki helped her and Shigure left.

"..Here." Hiro handed Kyou a piece and Kyou raised his eyebrow.

"Why--"

"Do you want it, or do you want to look at it?" He snapped and Kyou blushed and nibbled at the fish.

"Thanks..." He mumbled. "It's... good." He said awkwardly and Hiro nodded.

"I know. I made it." He said cockily and Kyou rolled his eyes.

"Conceited much?" He asked sarcastically and Hiro nodded.

"Yes, very." He answered and continued to eat. Occasionally Kyou would pick off of his plate and he'd only pretend to glare but Kyou did look adorable while eating fish.

_Wait, adorable? You like Kisa._

Hiro scolded himself and scowled at the though of liking the cat. Ew.

"What's that face for?" Kyou asked rudely and Hiro glared up at him.

"Shut up cat." He snapped and shoved the plate to him. "Finish it." He said in a much quieter voice. "I'm not hungry."

He walked outside and walked a ways into the woods and started to kick a tree.

"What. The fuck. Is wrong. With me?" He asked through kicks. He hated thinking that he even liked Kisa but now Kyou could steal his food and he'd think it was _cute_. No. That wasn't right.

"I hate him." Hiro growled.

"Hate who?" A monotone voice asked and Hiro turned to see Hatsuharu.

"What are _you_ doing Haru?" Hiro asked and Haru sighed.

"Well, I'm supposed to be at Shigure's house but I got lost..." He mumbled and Hiro raised his eyebrow.

"Why are you going there?" He asked and Haru smiled slightly.

"To see my kitty." He replied and Hiro raised an eyebrow.

"Come on... Stupid cow..." He grumbled and Haru trotted up next to the sheep and followed him

"Thanks." He said and Hiro glared.

"Why are you calling him _your kitty_?" He asked and Haru smiled lazily.

"Because Kyon-Kyon IS my kitty." Haru said simply and Hiro rolled his eyes.

"No he isn't." He snapped and Haru raised an eyebrow.

"What has you all freaked out?" Haru questioned confused and Hiro sighed.

"No reason. Just shut up alright?" Hiro grumbled and Haru stopped in front of him.

"No. Really. You're mad for some reason. I know you get angry easily but this is just ridiculous. What do you like Kyon-Kyon or something?" Haru asked and Hiro blushed.

"I don't like him. He's annoying!" Hiro stomped off in front of Haru and Haru quickly jogged to his side not wanting to get lost in the woods again.

"Hiro. I know you do are you seriously going to stomp off on me?" Haru asked bored and Hiro stopped and looked down.

"Haru. Drop it. I don't like him. That is that." Hiro said and Haru nodded.

"So you wouldn't mind if I..." Haru smirked. "You know."

"...No I don't." Hiro blinked and Haru chuckled.

"Well Kyon-Kyon IS _very_ attractive." Hiro glared daggers at Haru.

"Don't you _dare_." Haru started to laugh slightly.

"So you do like him." Hiro just learned to blank Haru out. Not pay any attention to him.

Hiro never thought he _liked_ Kyou but he did have a lot of respect for the cat and it made him mad that Haru just seemed to be using him for some reason. Yes. It angered him a lot.

When they finally got to the house, Hiro sat on the couch and saw Yuki walk out with Torhu. Both of them laughing.

"Hiro, would you like to come to the secret base with us?" Torhu asked and Hiro huffed and turned the other cheek.

"No." He said stubbornly and heard yelling.

"HARU WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Kyou yelled and Hiro sprinted up the stairs without a second thought.

He opened the door and Black Haru looked very... Angry.

"Come on kitty cat. I came all the way here to play with you and you're pushing me away? Jeez. You're just scared to love anyone. Oh wait, that Torhu girl right?" Hiro paused at that. He never thought that Kyou liked Torhu. He didn't know WHY it never crossed his mind but it did make sense which pissed HIM off.

"NO!" Kyou was bright red and Hiro ran in and shoved Black Haru.

"You're so stupid. Why are you even here? It's obvious no one wants you here and I'm TRYING to take a nap and I can't with both of your loud mouths." Hiro spat and Haru chuckled as Kyou fumed.

"EXCUSE ME BUT HARU IS TRYING TO MOLEST ME! I HAVE A DAMN RIGHT TO BE PISSED OFF AT THAT SO SHUT UP STUPID SHEEP! NOBODY WANTS YOU HERE EITHER BUT YOU'RE HERE!" Kyou shouted and Hiro paused and turned his head.

"You guys are childish." He said and stomped out of the room and into the bathroom.

He sat down in front of the door, his back leaned on it so no one could open it if they wanted to. He was upset. Of course he was upset. Kyou wanted him to leave. Well he didn't BLAME Kyou. He was pretty annoying and he did have bad moments and he was sarcastic.

Hiro sighed and tilted his head back. There were more screams but he just didn't pay attention to them. Most of them were Haru anyway.

Hiro walked downstairs and laid on the couch. A few tears rolled down his cheeks as he laid facing the cushion. He wished his mom would hurry out of the hospital. This is just ridiculous. He hated the stupid ox and he VERY MUCH hated the damn cat.

Normally at a time like this, he'd go talk to Kisa. That; however, was out of the question. No way was he WALKING to Sohma house to talk to Kisa. He didn't even want to move to get the phone. He stayed put on the couch for what seemed like hours.

Finally he heard the front door close and he guessed it was Haru. He didn't care though. Haru could leave. Hiro didn't even want Haru there. Annoyance.

~+ * +~

Since he first laid on the couch facing the inside of the couch he hadn't moved. Hiro stayed put for a few hours. He didn't feel like moving. He was upset.

Torhu came in the room after about 3 and a half hours of him being alone.

"Hiro, dinner is ready." She said and he grunted.

"I'm not hungry. Leave me alone." He snapped and she stayed at the doorway for a few seconds then sighed and left.

_Why the hell should I care if I made her upset? S'not like I ASKED her to care. Jeez she's so freaking annoying._

Hiro continued to sulk when he heard footsteps in the living room and he was pushed off the couch by a grinning face.

"Shigure. I am not hungry." Hiro glared and stood up and Shigure flicked his nose.

"Does this have anything to do with Haru and Kyou's visit? Hm?" He teased and Hiro glared daggers.

"You're such a pervert. Of course not. I hate them both, they're so annoying." Hiro sat down and crossed his arms angrily.

Shigure smiled at the younger boy.

"How cute. Hiro has a crush! What one do you like Hiro? Haru or Kyou?" Shigure leaned in like a gossiping girl.

"Kisa!" Hiro stated bluntly with annoyance in his voice and Shigure pouted.

"You're no fun Hiro. Come on let's go eat." Shigure said and tugged on the younger boy's shirt and dragged him into the dining room where everyone else was eating already.

"Damn it Shigure. I said I _wasn't_ hungry." Hiro huffed and Shigure forced him to sit down. He just crossed his arms and glared at everyone. He hated being in this dining room. Everything felt so awkward.

"You haven't even touched your food Hiro!" Shigure said happily and pointed to the completely filled plate.

"I told you that I'm _not_ hungry. How much times do I have to repeat myself for it to sink into your cranium? Jeez." Hiro stood up. "Can I leave now?"

"Oh but Hiro, you're going to get so skinny and you already are so tiny!" Shigure said and Hiro rolled his eyes and walked out of the room.

"Man does he really have to be such a bastard?" Kyou muttered and Hiro scowled and walked out of the house and began walking around. Stupid cat.

"I hope the bastard dies. Stupid worthless monster. He's so freaking annoying." Hiro kept mumbled incoherent things about the orange haired teen. The one who repeatedly called him names and it really ticked him off. He hated being called names. In fact, who _liked_ being called names other than weirdoes.

"Bleh. Stupid cat."

* * *

w00t w00t!!... ok I don't know why i'm cheering.

I hope you enjoyed!

Review please ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**_Dedications: ashley the twisted, purple ducks_**

Why that was in itallics IDK

Enjoy :3

* * *

"HIRO!" Torhu called. Her and Yuki have been looking for Hiro for about 2 hours. "HIRO!"

"Yuki... I'm scared." Torhu said softly and her eyes filled with tears. "We can't find him..."

"Well ya guys are blind." Kyou said walking over.

"Kyou! D-did you find Hiro?" She choked on her tears and Kyou pointed to under one of the trees and there was a brown sheep curled up sleeping.

"Musta felt sick er something." Kyou said and picked the sheep up and started to walk towards the house.

"It's your fault you know that right?" Yuki said and Kyou paused and turned to him.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kyou asked and turned to the rat.

"Well, if you didn't act like a complete prick then Hiro wouldn't have ran off like that." Yuki said simply and Kyou glared and handed the unconscious sheep to Yuki.

"Then YOU hold him." Kyou said and Yuki held Hiro.

"He likes you more, remember?" Yuki said and Kyou and him were glaring.

"I-I can hold him." Torhu said and both of them shook their heads.

"He doesn't like you Torhu." They said in monotones still keeping the hard glare.

"O-oh.." Torhu was more concerned with their bickering to be sad about that comment.

"Fine! Damn rat! I'll take him!" Kyou shouted and grabbed Hiro and started to walk off but there was a puff of smoke and Kyou stumbled at the sudden change of weight. Then he noticed a _very_ naked Hiro in his arms.

"..nghh.." Hiro's eyes slowly opened and Kyou's eye twitched slightly. Of course he woke up now.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Hiro pushed himself out of Kyou's arms blushing horribly and covering his... What most guys would call their 'pride and joy'. Hiro doesn't because he's not stupid.

"I was carrying you back to the house before you flipped out! Maybe if you're stupid anger didn't get in the way we wouldn't be in this situation right now! My god Hiro, you're so freaking annoying!" Kyou yelled and Hiro closed his eyes when he felt them burning. Tears begging to come out. He wouldn't let them though.

Yuki and Torhu walked over but Torhu avoided looking at the naked teen in front of her so looked at the trees instead.

"Ms. Honda." Yuki said once he realized no one had clothes to spare.

"Yeah?" Torhu looked up and Yuki eyed Hiro.

"Can you hug Hiro so we could bring him back?" Yuki asked and Hiro held himself closer. Torhu nodded and Hiro blushed and made sure nothing was showing and she hugged him from behind around his neck.

He turned into the sheep again and Yuki picked him up.

"Let's get him to the house now." Yuki said calmly as he looked down at the sheep in his hands.

~+ * +~

A day later and tonight was the dance for Kyou, Torhu and Yuki. They were all getting ready, they'd be home around 12 or 1 in the morning.

Kyou was ready and currently talking to Shigure. Even though him and Hiro weren't talking to much he still sat downstairs to make sure Hiro could go to sleep. But he couldn't do that tonight so he had to tell Shigure to do it since Hiro had way to much pride.

"Remember, he goes to sleep around 9:40. He doesn't like being alone when he goes to sleep. Just read in there until he passes out or something." Kyou told the dog who simply smiled.

"How cute. You care." He said and Kyou glared.

"Shut up. You're so annoying. Of course I don't." Kyou huffed and Hiro walked in the kitchen and got a drink slowly. His face looked pretty upset but instead of asking, Kyou left quickly earning a sigh from Hiro.

"What's up little dude?" Shigure asked with a grin. Hiro glared.

"Shut up." He snapped and Shigure smiled..

"You know I got the _strangest_ request from Kyon-Kyon just now." Shigure went on and Hiro rolled his eyes.

"I don't ca--"

"He wanted me to stay with you until you fell asleep because he knows you don't like being alone when you go to bed." Shigure said happily and Hiro looked up.

"..Well why does HE care?" Hiro asked and before Shigure could answer he stormed out of the room.

"Ahhh to feel the pains of young love." Shigure smiled and picked up the phone.

"AYA!"

" 'GURE!" The voice called from the other line. "What do I honor this call for?" Ayame asked sweetly.

"Drag Hatori over my house. We're having a slumber party!"

~+ * +~

"Go away!" Hiro cried as Ayame brushed his hair and tried to dress him up.

"You're so cute Hiro!" Ayame giggled and hugged the younger boy.

Remember when Hiro said he'd rather live with Ayame? Scratch that. He'd rather DIE then live with the stupid snake.

"Hatori! How can you STAND these two?" Hiro yelled to the male that was sitting on the couch bored. He shrugged.

"I don't have a clue." He said honestly and Ayame and Shigure looked up at him sadly.

"Tori! How can you SAY such things!?" Ayame cried, his eyes filling with tears.

Hatori rolled his eyes and Ayame went to bother him instead.

"Aya, did you know that Hiro over her is in LOVE with Kyon-Kyon?" Shigure asked and Hiro's face turned pale and then red from anger.

"NO I DON'T! YOU'RE SO STUPID FOR MAKING ASSUMPTIONS LIKE THAT! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM!" He screamed and huffed after he was done and crossed his arms and sat on the floor angrily.

"So you wouldn't be interested in the story about when Kyou--"

"No Aya. You promised Kyou you wouldn't say that. Oh but remember--"

"Of course I do! Or what about when--"

"Yes! That was a good time! Or the day--

"I remember that well!"

Hiro's eyes began to twitch. They were so annoying but whatever they were talking about kind of interested him. He wanted to know more about the orange haired kitty. He wouldn't say that aloud though.

"I just want to go to bed..." Hiro sighed and looked down.

"Sorry that Kyou isn't here to rock you to sleep!" Shigure smiled and Hiro glared.

"He sits in a chair. We don't even look at each other." Hiro snapped. "So get those stupid perverted thoughts out of your head!" Hiro yelled and Shigure smiled.

"I'm sorry but we're having a slumber party. If you don't like it, sleep elsewhere." Shigure giggled and Hiro rolled his eyes and walked upstairs with a blanket and a pillow. He hoped Kyou didn't mind to much that he was going to sleep on his floor.

Hiro got a makeshift bed set up in the corner of the room so he didn't bother Kyou when he got home. He laid down and pulled out a picture. It was him and his mom. He was beginning to worry. She should've came to get him already. What the hell was taking her so long!?

Hiro sighed and closed his eyes and found that the security of being in Kyou's room made him lull easily into a peaceful slumber.

~+ * +~

Kyou Yuki and Torhu all arrived home. Just as expected it was around 1:30 in the morning. They all made their way to the rooms tiredly. Kyou turned on his light and raised his eyebrow when he saw Hiro cuddled in the corner of the room.

He shut the light off and walked downstairs. He wondered why Hiro wasn't sleeping in the living room but found why when he saw Hatori curled on the couch and Ayame and Shigure cuddling on the floor passed out.

He sighed.

"Well shit I wouldn't want to be down here either..." Kyou muttered and walked back to his room. Hiro was up and all of his pillows and blankets were in his hands and he looked very tired.

"Sorry..." Hiro yawned. "They were having a slumber party or something... I came up here to aviod being dressed up or hearing boring stories. I'll go down now.." Hiro said and Kyou rolled his eyes and stopped him.

"Go to sleep. Jeez Hiro. The living room is taken. Just sleep somewhere." Kyou said and Hiro looked down.

"I wouldn't want to be in your room, you don't even want me in the same house. I'll just go." With that Hiro walked out of the room and Kyou looked over at Yuki's room.

He was right. Hiro was sad because of him. That wasn't very nice of him at all.

After getting changed Kyou snuck around the house to find out where Hiro decided to sleep. He wasn't in Shigure's room, Yuki's room, Torhu's room or even the living room. Where the hell did he go?

Kyou looked in the wash room. No. Kitchen. No. He then walked on the porch and rolled his eyes to see Hiro was already sleeping and curled into a ball on the PORCH of all places.

"God this kid is annoying..." Kyou muttered and grabbed Hiro and brought him inside. It was supposed to rain in the morning anyway.

* * *

Review please ^^ I love this story :D


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this is so short but I have lots of stories to update in a minimal amount of time lol.

Off to write Katenshimi~!

**Dedications: ashley the twisted, kao-tan, purple-ducks**

* * *

When Hiro woke up he stretched and yawned. But he looked around and noticed he wasn't outside. He turned his head to see Kyou was laying on his bed writing something.

"Kyou...?" Hiro asked slowly and quietly. Kyou turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He asked and Hiro looked confused.

"I thought.." Hiro looked away and Shigure walked in.

"Um, Hiro. I need to talk to you." He said and Hiro nodded and stood up. Usually the grin Shigure had wasn't there. So it somehow had to be serious.

He followed Shigure into his study and Shigure sat down and looked at Hiro.

"In the hospital... Your mom passed away... The blow to the head was to much.... I'm sorry Hiro." Shigure said softly and Hiro's eyes were wide as he looked downwards.

He slowly looked up at Shigure.

"...Where am... Where am I going to live then?" He asked trying not to cry but his voice sounded like he was already.

"We have to go see Akito today. We'll find out then." Shigure said and Hiro nodded as he looked down. He was definitely in shock. His mother died and he didn't even visit her _once_. He thought it was going to be like it always used to be. She was going to be fine and dandy like she always was but he knew she wouldn't be. This time it was serious. This time her klutzy ways cost her, her life.

Hiro stood up and walked out of the study and sat on the porch.

"Hey Hiro." Yuki sat down next to him. "I'm sorry." Hiro looked over at Yuki. His expression was calm but then again Hiro's just looked stone. Like he didn't have an expression at all. He was really upset but if you looked at him he didn't even look like there was life in him at all.

"Whatever." He said and looked at his feet as they softly kicked as he swayed them back and fourth off of the edge of the porch.

"Hiro." Kyou called and sat on the opposite side.

"If your going to say sorry I don't need your god damn pity." Hiro snapped and got up and stomped off.

".. I don't know whether or not to be mad at him." Kyou blinked slightly and Yuki sighed.

"He's just upset Kyou. He needs time to get used to not having a mom anymore." Yuki said and Kyou huffed.

"Whatever." He got up and walked inside quickly.

~+ * +~

Hiro sat in front of Akito as Akito drank his tea slowly. He seemed to be sick today but he needed to speak with the sheep about his living arrangements.

"So your mother died." Akito said blankly like it didn't even matter. Hiro nodded and Akito started to cough violently. "I would normally say something but right now I'm much to sick to deal with you. You will stay at Shigure's house until further notice. Please leave." Akito said and Hiro got up and walked out but not before hearing the violent coughs from Akito's room.

Suddenly having the curse of a sheep didn't feel as bad anymore. He would rather die then to have the whole Sohma curse like Akito did.

"So what's going on Hiro?" Shigure asked and Hiro looked up at him.

"Akito said I have to stay with you until he finds some place else or whatever." Hiro said emotionlessly and Shigure nodded slowly.

"Well... Let's get you back to the house. I'm sure Torhu will have something you like there." Shigure forced a smile and Hiro shrugged and they bumped into Hatori.

"Haa-san. Do you mind driving us back to the house?" Shigure gave him a cheesy grin and Hatori looked down at Hiro and then looked at Shigure and nodded.

_Great. Pity._ Hiro thought bitterly as he rolled his eyes. He HATED the thought of people pitying him. It made him sick to his stomach.

"Come on. The car is this way." Hatori said in his usual calm voice as they walked over to the black car. Hiro sat in the back quietly the whole way. Shigure didn't even talk to much and that's when the car stopped.

"Thank you Haa-san." Shigure smiled widely and Hiro got out of the car and waved unenthusiastically to Hatori and turned around and walked inside the house.

"Oh Hiro. You're staying here still?" Torhu asked with a sweet smile and Hiro glared.

"Yeah what of it?" Hiro snapped and Kyou glared.

"Hey! Stop being a jerk! Just because your mom died doesn't mean you could be a prick!" Kyou yelled and Torhu waved her hands quickly.

"Oh no no. It's okay Kyou. Really!" Torhu insisted and Hiro walked out of the house and sat on the porch and sat there quietly. On any other occasion being her _might_ have been ok. But his mom dying is far from a normal occasion.

Hiro sighed and curled up as he looked at the blue sky. It rained earlier so the skies were grayish blue. Everything was damp and it was cold outside.

He wanted to go home.

A single tear ran down his cheek.

"Ah, now you're crying." Kyou muttered and Hiro quickly wiped the stray tear.

"Shut up stupid cat. Leave me alone." Hiro growled angrily. He wasn't very fond of Kyou right now. But Kyou should know that but instead he sat down next to Hiro.

"I'm sorry for being blunt about it but you really piss me off when you yell at Torhu." Kyou said smoothly.

"Why. Do you like her or something?" Hiro's tone was icy.

"Yeah. I really do. And I don't appreciate you being mean to her all the time." Kyou said and Hiro glared up at him. He was jealous of Torhu. He truly was.

But he didn't like Kyou like _that_.

"Then why don't you go be next to her." Hiro laid down and curled up a bit and heard Kyou rise.

"Hiro stop sulking! Sure your mom died but just pick a fight with me or something. Yell. Scream. Be a brat. Come on I know your capable of doing THAT." Kyou said and Hiro looked up at him and inhaled deeply.

"Jeez cat you're so annoying. Why don't you go to that stupid girl you like and stop being so worthless.... How was that?" Hiro looked over at Kyou smirking in the slightest and Kyou returned it and playfully punched Hiro.

"Ya bastard sheep." He retorted and Hiro closed his eyes. Feeling slightly happy. This is how it ought to be. He liked it.

"Worthless cat." Hiro looked at Kyou as he stood up and began walking in the house.

_I guess he didn't want to be around me for that long.._ Hiro thought with a shrug and sigh as he laid down with his hand behind his head.

After a few minutes of being alone Kyou finally came out with two bowls of soup and placed one by Hiro's side.

"What's this...?" Hiro asked while propping himself up slightly.

"Soup. Dinner. Don't want it, don't eat it." Kyou said simply and Hiro sighed as he took it onto his lap and started to eat it.

"Thanks..." He mumbled and Kyou turned to him.

"You know, you wouldn't be so bad if you stopped being sarcastic all the damn time." Kyou said obnoxiously and Hiro rolled his eyes.

"Me not being sarcastic is like you without orange hair. Just doesn't work." Hiro said and Kyou looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Really? What if I dyed my hair?" He asked and Hiro scoffed.

"Then you'd be an idiot for getting rid of your orange hair." He said simply and Kyou raised an eyebrow.

"You like my hair?" He asked slowly and Hiro looked at Kyou.

"I never said _that_." He said simply and Kyou smirked.

"Admit it. You like my orange hair." He smirked and Hiro rolled his eyes.

"I never said that.." He retorted with a slight pout but feeling a bit giddy. He wouldn't admit THAT.

"You never said that you hated it." Kyou replied and Hiro paused and turned to Kyou.

"Touché." He wagged his finger slightly at Kyou.

"Yeah I know cause I'm that good." Kyo smirked and Hiro rolled his eyes.

"You're full of yourself." Hiro responded and ate some soup.

"Duh." Kyo slurped the soup and Hiro rolled his eyes.

_I think I do have a crush on Kyo._

"Come on inside." Kyou said after Hiro finished his soup. He looked up at the orange haired man and slowly nodded and got up following him inside the house.

* * *

AWWWWWWW! I love Hiro and Kyou. They're sexy.

Even though KyouHaru is the best Fruba pairing.. Well next to HatoriAyame ^^

Or maybe AkitoKyou..? Mmm ;3


	5. Chapter 5

I got fanart!! From a very amazing reader and friend :3 thank you Kao-tan!!

http :// . com /art/Stupid-Sheep-135719732 (Without spaces) Go look at it!! It's so cute!!! :D

And I've made a DA account for my fanart. So if you draw something your picture will be put up with all permission from you.

I've yet to ask Kao-tan because I JUST made the new DA so if you don't want, Kao-tan, I won't put it up :3

I already have a DA though. Sesshsesshgrl. My new one is PaigeySama, if you have one you should add me :) I don't bite

BTW THE JOKE IN THIS I DON'T OWN XD

**Dedications: Lane Render, ashley the twisted, fan girl 666, Kao-tan, purple-ducks**

* * *

"Kisa... Kisa... I'm fine. Really. Kisa, stop crying. Really I'm ok..." Hiro was on the phone because Shigure thought he was funny by giving Hiro the phone with a hysterical Kisa on the other line.

"Sure I'll hang out with you. Tomorrow? Where?... Here? Are you sure you're going to pay attention to ME and not that girl?" Hiro spat.

"...See you tomorrow." He rolled his eyes and hung up.

"Hiro." Kyo called and Hiro got up.

"What?" He snapped and Haru handed him a red popsicle. "Why are you giving me this?"

"Because there are two in the package and I don't wanna eat it myself." Kyo said glaring.

"Shesh, you don't have to glare. I was just asking." Hiro said angrily and Kyou rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, you're back to your old annoying self. I can tell..." With that Kyou left Hiro fuming as he walked outside.

Hiro grumbled and sat on the couch and slowly licked his popsicle. He loved the red ones. Red and orange were his favorites. Was it a coincidence? Sounded familiar.

Red Eyes. Orange Hair.

Hiro sighed and pulled his legs to his chest. How he hated knowing that he liked that arrogant stupid annoying hot tempered cat. He liked the _monster_ of the zodiac. Why? He didn't do ANYTHING to cause him to like him. In fact, he was just as annoying as ever.

Hiro continued to lick the popsicle until he finally snapped out of his daze and noticed it was gone.

He sighed and got up and threw the stick out in the garbage then paused.

Every time Kyou went someplace he never knew where it was. Hiro walked out of the house and began to look around, wondering where Kyou was. It must have been pretty obvious because he heard a slight chuckle.

"You lookin' for me, sheep?" Kyou asked and Hiro turned around to see Kyou was sitting on the roof.

"Why would I be looking for you?" Hiro asked as he crossed his arms and turned his head to the side. He was to proud and that was a bad thing.

"I dunno' cause your out here looking around like a moron." Kyou said and took a long lick from the popsicle and Hiro blushed at the way he did so. "Come up here. I have a question for you." Kyou said and Hiro's heart thudded and he nodded and walked to the ladder then blinked.

__

Why the hell am I going up there?

He sighed and realized exactly why and climbed the rest of the way.

"What's the question?" Hiro asked not realizing how desperate he sounded. Kyou chuckled.

"If there are 5 birds sitting on a fence and you shoot one of them how many will be left?" He asked and Hiro blinked. Damn, he got worked up for nothing...

"None, they'd all fly away by the sound of the gun." Hiro muttered and Kyou raised his eyebrow.

"Well no, the right answer is 4 but I like your thinking." He said and Hiro looked at him and smirked.

"Tell me. Three women are sitting on a park bench eating ice cream. One is delicately licking the sides of the triple scoop ice cream. The other is gobbling down the top and sucking on the cone. And the last one is biting off the head of the ice cream. Which one is married?" Hiro asked smirking widely.

"Uh... The one that gobbled on the top and sucked on the cone?" Kyou asked blushing a bit and Hiro laid down like Kyou chuckling.

"The right answer is the one with the wedding ring on but I like your thinking." Hiro said and Kyou blushed at his answer even further.

"Damn sheep and being perverted." He muttered and Hiro raised his eyebrow and put his hands behind his head as a cushion.

"How am I the pervert Kyou? You're the one who thought wrongly of the question." Hiro grinned slyly and Kyou glared at him.

"You know I don't even know why I call you up here. You're as annoying as ever, stupid sheep." He said and Hiro rolled his eyes and stood up but slipped.

"Hiro!" Kyou growled as Hiro fell off the side of the roof.

Kyou quickly caught him but only by holding him by his foot.

"GOD _DAMN_ IT HIRO! CAN'T YOU STOP BEING TROUBLE FOR LIKE 5 MINUTES OR SOMETHING!?" Kyou yelled and hoisted Hiro back on the roof. "YOU'RE GOING TO GET KILLED!"

Hiro didn't look at Kyou as he yelled. He looked kind of upset.

"What? Like my mom?" Hiro stood up and slowly made it to the latter.

"No Hiro, that's not what I meant..." Kyou stood up and looked down but Hiro was already gone off the ladder.

~+ * +~

"Stupid Kyou... Stupid cat." Hiro muttered as he sat on the couch. He was sick and tired of this place. All he wanted to do was go freaking home! How difficult was that!?!? HONESTLY!

"Hiro." Yuki said calmly and Hiro looked up and Yuki frowned. "Hiro you're crying." He said and Hiro quickly wiped his face.

"Whatever. Go away stupid rat." He mumbled and buried his face into his lap.

"Is it about your mother?" Yuki asked and sat near Hiro, obviously not knowing what the words _go away stupid rat_ meant.

"Yes." Well partly.

"You could talk to me Hiro. I don't bite." Yuki said smiling and put his arm around Hiro in a comforting way and Hiro sighed and was to lazy to move. No one ever put their arm around him. It made him feel kind of worth something. Everyone usually hated him.

Because he was the stupid sheep. Always being sarcastic.

Tears welled in Hiro's eyes and he looked down realizing to himself how true it was. How true everything was. Everyone really hated him. Except Kisa but everyone else found him a pest.

"It's alright Hiro." Yuki consoled and that caused Hiro to cry a bit more.

"Hey Hiro I'm sorry... Oh the rat is here." Kyou glared and Yuki glared back.

"This is hardly the time." Yuki said and tended to Hiro who quickly wiped away his tears.

"Both of you leave me alone." Hiro pushed away from Yuki and curled in a ball facing the couch.

Yuki got up and glared daggers at Kyou and when they left the room they began to argue.

"He was just warming up to me Kyou. Damn it. Why did you go and ruin it?" Yuki asked actually scowling a bit.

"Ya damn rat." Kyou growled in response.

"Please stop fighting." Torhu said and both boys turned away from each other quickly. "Thank you!" Torhu was pleased and walked upstairs to get ready for bed.

Kyou did the same but when he was changed in his pajamas he knocked quietly on Torhu's door. His heart was in his throat and Torhu opened it and smiled.

"Oh, Kyou. Do you need something?" She asked with a smile and Kyou blushed a bit.

"Uh... Torhu, can I talk to you?" Kyou asked and Torhu smiled.

"Oh sure!" She led him in her room and closed the door.

Hiro was standing at the stairs and watched him walk in. He watched Kyou act like a lovesick high school _girl_ and it made him sick. His stomach was churning and he felt like he was going to puke. His eyes stung even more then before and it felt harder to breath.

He quickly ran back downstairs and closed up the living room and sat on the couch. He was sobbing quietly. Tears rolled down his cheeks. He knew that nobody would want him anyway. Stupid Hiro. Stupid Sheep.

So stuck up. Bratty. Annoying. He was worse than Shigure and Ayame. With the sarcasm of a black Haru. He knew Kyou liked Torhu so why did that hurt him so badly.

"I knew I should've stayed liking Kisa. It's so hard." Hiro whispered to himself while shaking. He wanted to be the one Kyou was embarrassed about talking to because he liked him. He wanted to be the one that Kyou actually protected but he knew Kyou would never do that. It's Kyou. He only cares about Torhu.

That stupid stupid Torhu.

"Maybe one day." Hiro whispered and picked up a pen and lined paper.

__

Some people find that a crush is something that prepares you for the real thing such as when you really find the person you're looking for in your life. But recently all crushes have been good for are getting hurt. Why else would they call it a crush? It's the only name that suit's the purpose. Sometimes they don't even work out. You have to look to find your true love but that's kind of hard in a world like this. Especially when you're a cursed animal.

The zodiac curse is everything but a cool curse. And for that simple curse, just maybe that then maybe none of us will truly find the ones we love that will love us back. Because it's always going to be they like someone else and we're forced to someone different. But perhaps who we're forced to cling to in our moment of woes would be the person that wouldn't crush you in the end. The one to give you a helping hand instead of being the cause of it being outstretched for help. And just maybe I've found that person. And just maybe will he feel the same. There are high doubts but I suppose I could try for what it's worth.

Although I do hope that someone finds my sinking hand outstretched to be saved. Because I'm sinking in a swamp and I don't know how to swim.

* * *

Well shit that was the most depressing last line I've ever written XD

not really :3

Review! :B


	6. Chapter 6

Gwah i'm bored. D: And i'm still sick but not eating saltines anymore X3

I'm fucking tired as all hell u_u

I got picked up from school at 10 and slept until like 3:30 though xD

Anyway:

**Dedications: Kao-tan, NekoFruba9, fan girl 666, ashley the twisted, purple-ducks, norway22, Lane Render**

enjoy

* * *

"I want him so bad..." Hiro whispered very softly to himself as he laid on the couch. He wanted to hug Kyou. He wanted Kyou to be the one with him all the time.

When did this start to happen? When did he feel that Kyou was the perfect person for him? It was confusing.

Kyou walked downstairs. He didn't say anything. He sat down in the chair and faced the opposite way of Hiro. He never did that. What was wrong with him?

Hiro sat up.

"Kyou? Kyou what's wrong?" He asked, showing his concern. Something he didn't do often. He hated showing weakness but how could he show strength when Kyou didn't love him back?

"Shut up stupid sheep. I dun' wanna talk." Kyou said kind of mad but Hiro could hear the struggle in his voice.

Hiro stood up and walked over to Kyou.

"You're crying." He said softly and Kyou glared and turned away from him.

"No I'm not you stupid sheep. Go away from me damn it!" He yelled and Hiro thought for a second. What would his mom do if he was upset?

Hiro climbed onto the chair with Kyou and hugged him. Kyou did NOT expect that and stared in awe at the 14 year old boy on his lap.

"Why are you sad Kyou?" Hiro asked again and looked up. "Please tell me."

"..." Kyou was confused as ever. Usually the Hiro HE knew would make fun of him for crying which would cause him to become even more upset.

"Wanna go for a walk?"

~+ * +~

Hiro and Kyou were walking through the woods aimlessly. Their destination was unknown, but Hiro knew the cat would love to walk around for a while with company. Maybe that would calm him down.

"Are you going to tell me yet?" Hiro asked softly. It was completely unlike him but he needed to find out what happened. He bet it was Torhu's fault.

"... I... I told Torhu I liked her.." Kyou mumbled and Hiro's fists squeezed in his pockets.

"And what happened?" Hiro asked after Kyou trailed off sadly.

"What the fuck do you _think_ happened Hiro? She chose the rat over me, _again_. He ALWAYS wins! God damn it! Akito's right, I am a monster. Not even _Torhu_ likes me. No one does and it pisses me off!!" Kyou kicked the tree that was to his side until there was a very deep dent in it and he was panting. "I... Should just get locked up now."

"No." Hiro said, wide eyed. "Kyou, just because some girl doesn't like you--"

"_SOME GIRL_?! HIRO!! THAT'S TORHU!" He yelled and Hiro glared.

"Kyou, calm down. Just because Torhu doesn't like you doesn't mean you're unlikable. And just because Akito is a prick doesn't mean you're a monster. And don't you DARE go get locked up in a cage. You still have year and a half of freedom. Might as well make it your happiest instead of sulking and screaming all the god damned time!" Hirohuffed and Kyou glared.

"You're such an asshole Hiro. I don't know WHY I decided to talk to you." Kyou hissed and Hiro froze. He really needed to learn how to be nicer with people.

"Kyou... I'm sorry... I don't know how to tell you this..." He said and Kyou glared.

"Tell me _what_?" Kyou snapped and Hiro shook his head while looking at Kyou sadly and closing his eyes.

"Nothing. I'm sorry I made your night worse..." Hiro turned around and walked back to the house. He laid down on the couch and sighed. He knew no matter what, Kyou wouldn't ever consider him. Why? Gay incest maybe? But there was also the fact that he would _never_ be Torhu. Ever.

~+ * +~

Hiro didn't remember falling asleep but he was up right now. He looked around and noticed it was still pretty early but everyone should be waking up soon anyway.

He got up and walked into the kitchen. Something possessed him to want to cook. He wanted to make a lot of food and he didn't know why but he did anyway.

Torhu walked into the kitchen and paused when she saw Hiro was cooking.

He turned to her, still slightly mad at her for what happened to Kyou last night but that didn't show aside from his utter annoyance that he always had on his face when he looked at her.

"H-Hiro?" She was confused and he shrugged.

"Yeah, what of it?" He asked and turned back to the stove.

"You're.. Cooking." She pointed out and he rolled his eyes. How stupid IS this girl. Of COURSE he was cooking.

"Yes, why does it matter?" He asked bitterly and she smiled.

"Oh... No reason. So you like to cook?" She asked and walked by his side and nodded.

"Me and my mom used to cook all the time when I was bored. Basically the only thing we did together." Hiro mumbled, no sign of sadness but annoyance.

"Oh. Well, if you ever want we could cook together." Torhu smiled and Hiro looked at her, he wanted to flat out refuse but he decided to humor her.

"Maybe." He said calmly. "But right now I want to cook alone. Go do something, breakfast should be ready in 10 minutes.." He said and she smiled brightly.

"Of course. I can't wait to try your cooking! It smells lovely!" She said happily and walked out of the room. He shook his head. How could Kyou like this ditz?

~+ * +~

"Torhu? If you're upstairs, who is cooking?" Yuki asked as he passed her in the hallway.

"Oh, Hiro decided to make breakfast this morning. Doesn't it smell great?" Torhu asked with a smile and Yuki blinked. He never thought Hiro would be a cook. Of all things he was, he never thought cook was on the list.

"Wait, Hiro is cooking?" Kyou asked as he walked out of his room. Glaring at the rat that was half asleep.

"Yes. He is." Torhu said with a nod and smile.

Kyou raised his eyebrow and walked downstairs in the kitchen. He noticed Hiro was only paying attention to the stove, he could see the corner of his eye and saw Hiro was very much enjoying what he was doing. It was sweet. He was calm and really liked cooking.

"Why are you looking at me?" Hiro asked softly, his eyes not moving.

"You look like you're having a blast." Kyou said jadedly and Hiro nodded.

"You like fighting for your stress relief, mine is cooking." He said simply.

"Hiro... I'm sorry I guess... I shouldn't have yelled at you." Kyou mumbled and Hiro looked up, he was trying not to because every time he looked at Kyou his heart would beat significantly faster and it was harder to breath while looking in those red eyes. "But what did you want to tell me yesterday?"

_That I like you?_

_That I don't want to see you go?_

_That I'm jealous of Torhu?_

Hiro shook his head.

"It's nothing Kyou." He finally came out with and Kyou scowled.

"Hiro, why the hell won't you tell me?" Kyou asked and Hiro looked up at Kyou.

"There's nothing to tell." He said simply and shut off the stove and set the table while Kyou was glaring daggers at him. Kyou NEEDED to know what it was.

Kyou walked into the living room and saw a folded piece of paper on the floor. Curiosity overwhelmed him. Curiosity killed the cat...

_Some people find that a crush is something that prepares you for the real thing such as when you really find the person you're looking for in your life. But recently all crushes have been good for are getting hurt. Why else would they call it a crush? It's the only name that suit's the purpose. Sometimes they don't even work out. You have to look to find your true love but that's kind of hard in a world like this. Especially when you're a cursed animal. _

_The zodiac curse is everything but a cool curse. And for that simple curse, just maybe that then maybe none of us will truly find the ones we love that will love us back. Because it's always going to be they like someone else and we're forced to someone different. But perhaps who we're forced to cling to in our moment of woes would be the person that wouldn't crush you in the end. The one to give you a helping hand instead of being the cause of it being outstretched for help. And just maybe I've found that person. And just maybe will he feel the same. There are high doubts but I suppose I could try for what it's worth. _

_Although I do hope that someone finds my sinking hand outstretched to be saved. Because I'm sinking in a swamp and I don't know how to swim._

And satisfaction brought it back...

Kyou looked up and folded the note back up and placed it back where he found it as he sat on the couch.

Hiro... Liked someone. Hiro liked a guy. That's all he knew so far. But could that guy be him?

Kyou looked up as Hiro walked in.

"Breakfast." He said simply and walked out.

_I need to ask Hiro who the hell he likes. What if it IS me... Man that's just plain weird._

Kyou sighed and walked over to the dining room and sat down where everyone ate.

Torhu was grinning widely at Hiro.

"Hiro, this is amazing!" She said happily and Yuki nodded.

"I never knew you could cook Hiro." Shigure smiled slyly.

"Thanks." Hiro mumbled as he nibbled on his food.

~+ * +~

"Hiro. I have a question." Kyou said while they sat on the roof together calmly.

"What?" Hiro asked with a sigh.

"Do you like me?" Kyou asked and Hiro closed his eyes tightly.

_It's now or never Hiro..._

"How could you tell?" Hiro asked and looked at him, it was obvious that he didn't know with eyes wide like his.

* * *

Come on, humor me and review. I'm sickly and lonely D:


	7. Chapter 7

I can't tell you enough how much I love this story. :3 It's my drug. Which is sad because this story has the least amount of readers.

Unless people are reading and not reviewing, which would make me very sad :(

**Dedications: fan girl 666, norway22, purple-ducks**

* * *

"I couldn't." Kyou said and Hiro's eyes widened as he looked at Kyou. "You answered that for me."

"..." Hiro quickly dashed off. He couldn't believe he just blurred that out to Kyou. It was understandable if he did it to someone like Yuki, because believe it or not Yuki wasn't a prick, but KYOU was just mean.

He sat under a tree panting wildly. He hit his head on the back of it and cursed to himself in what sounded like gibberish.

And that night, Kyou didn't come looking for Hiro.

~+ * +~

Hiro woke up alone in the woods. Based on the sun's position in the sky, It was 6 in the morning. Good thing it was a weekend.

Hiro shivered and started to sneeze. His body was freezing. He felt terrible. Suddenly he noticed he was _wet_.

He looked around him and saw that everything was damp. It rained when he fell asleep. It would make sense why Kyou didn't come looking for him. Even though he knew the real reason. Kyou didn't like Hiro so this was his way of being easy on him.

That's all Hiro kept telling himself. In hopes that it would actually come true.

"Stupid. Why didn't you like--" Sneeze. "--Kisa, still?"

With that, Hiro got up and rubbed his arms trying to keep them warm and he coughed violently and turned into his sheep form.

Even in that form he still made it to the house, just very slowly and very cold.

He made it to the couch and curled up in a ball and continued to sneeze.

_I hate this so much._

~+ * +~

Kyou woke up and sighed. He remembered what happened yesterday and his heart stopped and he scowled. He couldn't BELIEVE the stupid sheep liked HIM. That was SO wrong on SO many levels.

Let's see, first off he wasn't _gay_ and second off that was his fucking little cousin! Ew!

He got up and walked downstairs. Still feeling quite hazy from the rain last night he bumped into stuff a few times. No one was up yet which was weird.

He stumbled into the living room where Hiro slept and saw that he was naked curled up on the couch with his cheeks red and he was shivering.

Kyou raised an eyebrow. Why the hell was he naked? While rolling his eyes he walked over to Hiro and saw he was trembling. Kyou pressed his wrist against Hiro's forehead and he was burning up.

Kyou walked upstairs and pulled out some sweatpants and a T-shirt from his dresser and walked downstairs and grabbed Hiro's underwear and slid them on while putting on the pants he got and the T-shirt.

Hiro cuddled into the clothes, still shaking and Kyou grabbed a blanket and put it over him.

"You really are a stupid sheep." Kyou whispered and looked at Hiro tremble beneath the blankets. "You don't know who the big bad wolf is. In this case, I am." Kyou whispered figuring out how true that statement was.

He got up and walked in the kitchen and decided to make Hiro soup even though it would probably give the damn sheep something to swoon about or something. Maybe he'd think the soup symbolizes Kyou's love or some dumb shit.

It didn't. It never would.

Kyou always told himself that. He wouldn't fall for his cousin. Ew. That's like falling for Yuki. Double ew.

Hiro woke up slowly, his head was pounding and he groaned.

"Finally up, stupid sheep?" Kyou's voice sneered from the kitchen and Hiro looked down feeling ashamed of himself.

But he slightly sniffled and noticed the bit he could smell, he noticed he smelt like Kyou. He looked down and saw he was in Kyou's clothes and couldn't help but smile.

That's when Kyou walked out of the kitchen carrying a bowl of soup and placing it on the table.

"There." He said with a glared and turned around and walked to the door.

"Kyou." Hiro said softly and Hiro turned around, bearing his fangs.

"What Hiro?" He asked with a snarl and Hiro looked down.

"I'm sorry that I disappointed you." He replied and immediately Kyou's face softened. But it didn't stop him from walking out of the room.

~+ * +~

For the rest of the time Hiro was sick, he was taken care of by Torhu. Which he hated. Because he hated Torhu but he didn't say anything. He hasn't spoken since apologizing to Kyou. The only thing he did was lay there and think. He got lost in his thoughts sometimes. Building a beautiful dream world for himself. A place he'd escape to when he was bored or lonely since no one kept him company at night anymore. He was always alone. Always waiting.

But that made him explore this wonderful dreamland to the fullest extent. He's relived several princess stories so far. The ones he watched with Kisa.

But he couldn't help but blush at the thought of himself being the _princess_ for _Prince Kyou_.

Somehow it cheered him up. He was smiling but had a dazed look as he stared at the wall. It made him really happy even though he knew the kisses, the words, everything was in his mind. Maybe they were so detailed because he was delusional?

~+ * +~

"Kyou." Yuki knocked at the door and Kyou snarled.

"What the hell do you want, rat?" He snapped from inside the room and Yuki ignored the tone and opened the door and looked at Kyou as he sat on his bed and glared out the window.

"Is there a reason as to why you're avoiding Hiro at all costs?" Yuki asked with a perked eyebrow.

"I don't wanna get sick." Kyou mumbled and Yuki sighed and shook his head.

"You really are a stupid, stupid cat." Yuki sighed and went to walk out of the room but Kyou threw a pillow at the back of his head.

"WHY THE HELL SAY THAT!?" Kyou growled. "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!"

"Hiro lost his mom. You could at least hang out with him for that reason." Yuki said bluntly and Kyou glared.

"The stupid sheep has a crush on me." Kyou grumbled, expecting a snort from the rat but nothing came. Just Yuki looking at him blankly.

"So?" He asked and Kyou glared.

"SO!? He's my MALE COUSIN!" Kyou shouted and Yuki was used to that happening to him.

"Haru likes me. I don't care. I still hang out with him. He's my _cousin_. I should be there for him. And shouldn't you be happy? At least someone can tolerate you." Yuki retorted and Kyou jumped up.

"WANNA FIGHT, YA DAMN RAT!?" Kyou snarled and Yuki smiled softly.

"I would _love_ to fight you Kyou. However, I have a date with Torhu to get ready for." Yuki walked out of the room and Kyou paused. Sure Kyou was a dick but Yuki didn't have to throw the Torhu card on him. What did he need that for?

Kyou fell backwards and sat on his bed sadly. He couldn't believe Torhu liked Yuki and not him. All of her attention was for Yuki. Always.

Kyou scowled but then paused.

He liked Torhu. All of his attention was on Torhu. And Hiro liked him.

"So I'm Hiro's Torhu." Kyou concluded with a sigh and stood up and walked down into the living room and saw Hiro had headphones on and he was singing softly to himself as his hands were behind his head and a few blankets were on him. He was looking straight ahead.

"_Romeo save me they try to tell me how to feel. This love is difficult, but it's re-eal._" He wasn't that bad of a singer either.

Kyou slowly walked over so Hiro could see him and Hiro turned a deep shade of red and paused the music and threw off the headphones.

"W-what do you want Kyou?" He asked, upset that he was brought back to reality after all of those daydreams that he convinced himself that he was happy in.

"...Where's your game?" Kyou asked and Hiro raised an eyebrow slightly and grabbed it and handed it to Kyou.

Kyou awkwardly sat down so he was leaning against the couch that Hiro was laying on and turned on the game. Hiro shifted on the couch so he could get a better view of the screen and was engulfed by the wonderful world of Pok'e'mon Ruby.

Neither Hiro nor Kyou could tell how long they sat there playing the game but finally Kyou saved it and shut it off and turned to Hiro who innocently looked at Kyou.

He hated to say it but he found himself taking a liking to the boy. Sure he was an asshole and rude but he was innocent. His big brown eyes reflected that of a small child even though he was 14. Kyou was there to watch Hiro grow up. He didn't see him very often but he did see him every once in a while and they used to be somewhat close.

"Yes?" Hiro's voice broke the silence but he didn't talk very loudly.

"... Nothing Hiro." Kyou shook his head and turned away. "Just get to bed."

"...Okay." Hiro whispered and got comfortable on the couch and closed his eyes. Kyou waited until he heard the light snores that came from the sheep before actually getting up.

Kyou did the one thing he shouldn't have done if he was trying to prove to himself that he wasn't gay for his little cousin.

He looked back at the sleeping figure. The way his light skin was glowing in the small slits of the moon's shine from outside. His long lashes laying peacefully at his upper cheeks. His lips that were slightly apart so he didn't have to breath through his nose. The silky brown hair that was scattered across the pillow and his forehead. The way he clutched the blankets in such a way that it seemed natural for him to cuddle with someone in his sleep.

Yes this boy was going to be the death of Kyou.

Finding himself entranced in the younger, Kyou sat down and found himself eyeing the sleeping boy peacefully. His light snores were everything, even cute. They weren't loud, just loud enough to know he was breathing properly.

"Damn it." Kyou cursed to himself and pulled his gaze away as he stood up and walked out of the room and closed the door, feeling the abnormal pumping in his chest that he usually only got from Torhu. "I wasn't supposed to fall for him."

It was never part of Kyou's plan. In fact, Kyou had quite a simple plan.

Beat the rat, get out of caging, marry Torhu, have a long happy life, die.

Those were his plans for his life. And now they were completely screwed up. He wouldn't say he'd go as far as _marry_ Hiro but...

Kyou blushed scarlet as he rushed to his room and found his problem. The erection that was poking his thigh. Why did he get hard thinking about the sheep? Ew.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" Kyou asked himself angrily. Hiro of all people had Kyou more confused than anyone ever could and it pissed him off to the fullest extent. He didn't like being confused.

Kyou made a grunt as his erection pulsed. Making a mewl he laid down on his stomach, hoping for it to go away.

There was no way in HELL he was going to masturbate to the thoughts of his little cousin. That was wrong! Especially since he was straight! No way in _hell_ could he be _gay_. It wasn't right.

But then again..." Another pulse and Kyou closed his eyes tightly.

And felt his hand slowly snake around his bare member.

~+ * +~

The next morning it was Wednesday. Hiro was sick for about 5 days and finally he was feeling better to go to school. He even felt well enough to make breakfast. So he did.

Torhu walked downstairs, trying to prepare herself so she could figure out what to make when she smelt something and smiled. No one else knew how to cook besides Hiro. Well, Kyou sort of could cook.

But her assumptions were right. Hiro was standing in front of the stove, slightly humming to himself.

"Oh, Hiro." She smiled widely and Hiro cocked his head to the side. He didn't like Torhu that much but he had the urge to thank her. That didn't mean he was GOING to thank her. He just had the urge. Because even though Kyou didn't like him completely, it was the broken path that she created for Kyou that led him to Hiro. And he had a chance, even if it was a small one.

He'd just have to stop being such a pain in the ass all the time even though THAT would take a LOT of work he knew he had to. It was for

"It's nice to see you cooking and well and up again!" Torhu said happily and Hiro nodded.

"Thanks." He mumbled, actually killing two birds with one stone with that thank you. "I hope they like my cooking almost as much as they like yours." Hiro gave her a very out of character smile.

On the inside he was pissed off for smiling at this dumbass but Kyou respected Torhu so he should at least be A LITTLE nice to the girl.

Torhu grinned at the small smile. Hiro was so cute! It was awesome to see him in such a good mood. She didn't think it was possible.

Quickly she went to go tell the others about breakfast and they piled into the dining room the second it was served.

Kyou was avoiding eye contact from Hiro the whole time. Feeling embarrassed and ashamed of himself for what he did last night even though Hiro didn't know about it, didn't mean that it wasn't on his conscience.

"Something wrong Kyou?" Shigure asked the question everyone else was wondering. Kyou blinked a few times to wake himself up slightly and shook his head.

"No. Nothing is wrong." He answered and blushed slightly.

Hiro was completely confused. He'd ask Kyou about it later. Hopefully Kyou would still be willing to talk to him. If not, then it completely defeated the purpose to being so happy this morning... Especially to Torhu.

* * *

Haha, Kyou masturbated :3

IDK why that makes me giggle and swoon ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

This one wasn't as long as the other ones so sorry. XD

And yay, more masturbation scenes :3 I love those! lol

**Dedications: XxGaarazLovexX, RainbowsAreRarem fangirl666, Lane Render, purple-ducks, norway22**

* * *

Hiro was walking out of the school doors when he was slammed against the side of the school.

"Hey Hiro." A boy sneered and Hiro looked up at him with no emotion whatsoever besides annoyance in his eyes. He wasn't afraid of them. They always did this. He'd get beat up practically every day. Why? He didn't know. But he stood there and took it. They didn't do much damage anyway.

They punched him and Hiro stumbled backwards a bit but stayed standing.

"Man this guy pisses me off!"

~+ * +~

Hiro was walking home slowly. His attackers finally toughened up so now he was actually bleeding a bit and had a bruise on his cheek. He wore a hoodie so no one could see those facts but he knew someone was going to find out no matter how much he didn't want ANYONE to.

He got home and was greeted by Torhu who was leaving for work. She didn't say anything about the hoodie and Hiro just walked into the living room and laid down facing the couch so no one could see him. He was pathetic. Every day he'd let this happen.

He closed his eyes and sighed. Then he tensed when he heard someone walk in.

"Hiro, why the hell are you late?" Kyou asked and Hiro stayed quiet. "Ya damn sheep I'm talkin' to ya!"

"Because I had things to do." Hiro said softly, pretty annoyed at Kyou for making an ass of himself.

"Hiro, you never have things to do so why don't you stop being an ass.." Kyou trailed off as he jerked Hiro so he was facing him and the hood fell so you could see the bruise.

"..." Hiro looked away and curled back up. "Go away Kyou."

"... Who did that?" Kyou asked and Hiro ignored him like always. "Hiro... Who the FUCK did that?" Kyou repeated and Hiro looked over.

"I get picked on in school, are you happy?" Hiro snapped and turned his head.

"No I'm not fucking happy." Kyou growled. "You tell me the name of the fucker who did this and I'll make sure they can't walk for a long time."

"You'll get arrested." Hiro whispered.

"Hiro! I'm 16! You're 14! There's not much of a difference... Unless you're getting beat up by a bunch of 10 year olds then I'm afraid I'm going to have to hurt someone." Kyou retorted and Hiro smiled slightly.

"They're 15." Hiro mumbled and Kyou chuckled.

"Good. I'm going to have fun." He said smoothly and Hiro looked over.

"Why do you care?" He asked quietly and Kyou paused.

"Because... You're my cousin." Kyou said at the same volume and Hiro looked away.

"Oh."

~+ * +~

Kyou cursed to himself as he laid on his bed, shirtless with his pants at his hips. He was glittering in sweat and there was a big trail of white sticky liquid running down his spent member and his lower abdomen.

"This is starting to become a habit." Kyou hissed, angry at himself that he couldn't control the lust.

He flicked his wrist, it was cramping up and he turned to the door and sighed. He hated the fact that thinking of Hiro had such an impact on him. It was far from cool.

"I hate it." Kyou spat to himself even though deep down he knew he loved his alone time so he could think about a certain sheep. He felt it would be better if he could _take_ him but quickly shook that out of his process trying to get rid of the erection that was slowly resurrecting itself.

~+ * +~

The next day, Hiro walked out of school and bumped into the chests of the guys he hated. He looked up at them emotionlessly.

"Hi." He said simply and they punched him in the gut.

"What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing to my cousin?" Kyou hissed, his eyes were covered by his bangs but you could see his crimson eyes glowing as his fangs were shown while he looked at the lowlifes that were beating on his cousin.

"Kyou. You don't have to be here." Hiro said with a slight blush.

_He really is like my prince..._

Hiro scolded himself for the thought.

"Yeah. We might beat both of you." The "leader" said and Kyou scoffed and then snarled.

"Alright, now ya cocky bastards are really pissin' me off." Kyou said and Hiro was to mesmerized by admiration to even remember what Kyou did to them exactly. He just knew it didn't take long and it wasn't pretty.

"Kyou... Why did you protect me?" Hiro asked while he looked up at his older cousin.

"Family sticks together." Kyou replied and Hiro looked away.

No matter how much times Kyou would say it was because of their relations, Hiro would always hear _Because I love you_.

But he knew THAT would never come true. He could dream. And that's just what he kept doing. Dream.

~+ * +~

That night Hiro made dinner and Yuki walked into the house with Torhu. She fawned over the bruise that seemed to be in it's prime right now but Hiro shrugged it off and said it was nothing. Then suddenly when Yuki left the room it was just Hiro and Torhu.

"So you like Kyou?" She asked quietly and Hiro tensed and turned bright red.

"Who told you _that_." Hiro sneered, feigning disgust.

"You just... Really seem like you're attached to him. You know, my mom told me to never give up. I'm sure if you stop trying you'll never get what you want. But if you really want something you have to work for it." Torhu explained and Hiro turned his head blushing.

"Kyou doesn't like me and he never will so I might as well get that stupid fantasy out of my head." Hiro mumbled and Torhu smiled.

"I'll take over cooking and you go talk to Kyou." Torhu smiled and Hiro raised his eyebrow. "Go on!" She smiled. "Tell him how you feel and that you won't back down."

"..." Hiro slowly handed Torhu the spoon he was mixing the rice with and bowed slightly. "Thanks."

With that he walked upstairs to Kyou's room and paused at the door, suddenly nervous.

He did what his mom always did. Knocked at the door then open it. He wouldn't have done that but Kyou DID say his name.

"Kyou I need to talk to-- you..." Hiro's face turned bright red.

"Hiro! Get the fuck out!" Kyou was mortified and Hiro quickly closed the door and walked to the bathroom trying to get rid of the embarrassment.

Then something dawned upon him. Before he opened the door Kyou said his name... And it was obvious that he was masturbating.

Hiro's whole body burned but he was slightly satisfied.

~+ * +~

That night Kyou didn't come down for dinner. It was obvious why. He was hiding in his room. Hiro felt bad. It was his fault but he did feel his ego swell with pride. It was HIM he was thinking about.

Hiro laid on the couch. Loneliness overwhelming him. He missed Kyou's company.

He got up and walked to Kyou's door. It was around 9:30 and Hiro was really tired. He wanted to go to sleep but he couldn't because the stupid cat was to embarrassed.

"Kyou." Hiro called.

"Go away." Kyou growled and Hiro sighed.

"Please can I come in?" Hiro said in slightly above a whisper. Right now he was standing in the dark hallway and it freaked him out. "I'm scared."

It didn't take TO long for Kyou to open the door and looked down at the innocent boy.

"Come in." Kyou muttered and walked over to the bed and looked out of the window embarrassed.

"You didn't have to skip out at dinner you know." Hiro whispered after closing the door and taking a seat on the bed.

"Yeah, well whatever." Kyou grumbled and Hiro smiled slightly.

"I was talking to Torhu before I came up here before, I'm sorry I really should have waited for you to reply. But in my defense you said Hiro." Hiro argued and Kyou's face turned a deeper shade of red. He was redder than his eyes.

"Did you just come up here to tease me?!" Kyou snapped and Hiro shook his head with a slight smirk.

"I could do that later but I am REALLY tired. And I was lonely so I came up here." Hiro admitted and Kyou shifted on the bed.

"Well go to sleep." He urged kind of angrily but mostly embarrassed and Hiro WOULD make a comment about the bed being contaminated, if he cared one bit.

He laid down and looked up at Kyou who was still staring out of the window. The moonlight was hid by his body so it looked like he was glowing.

_My hero._

The younger boy smiled slightly when he inhaled, smelling only Kyou. Every part of Kyou. He nearly swooned. He knew it. He loved Kyou. And he knew Kyou... Lusted him. Maybe there was a bridge of sameness there.

"Goodnight Kyou." Hiro whispered as he tried to stay awake so he could see the gorgeous crimson eyes one last time but sleep won him over and he passed out.

~+ * +~

Hiro woke up, he didn't know when but he knew it was still dark outside. Kyou was still up. He sat in the window sill but he was trembling. Hiro tried to pay more attention.

He saw the tears leaking from Kyou's eyes.

Hiro felt horrible. He didn't know if it was him that made Kyou so sad.

"Kyou..." Hiro grumbled and sat up. "Are you ok?"

"Go back to sleep Hiro." Kyou hissed and Hiro looked over and wrapped his arms around Kyou.

"Don't cry." He whispered and Kyou shook even more. "What's wrong?"

"G-god da-damn it H-hiro. Leave m-me alone." Kyou ordered trying to compose himself the best he could and Hiro smiled at him.

"Please Kyou. I won't make fun of you. I promise." He promised and Kyou's eyes widened at the sweet smile he didn't think Hiro was capable of having.

"I..." Kyou didn't get passed that vowel. His head slowly went down and was now resting on Hiro's shoulder. Hiro smiled at the gesture and wrapped his arms around Kyou's neck.

"What happened?" Hiro whispered and Kyou shook his head and wrapped his arms around Hiro's waist and pulled him closer.

Kyou didn't talk very much. He was trying to stop himself from doing whatever and Hiro sat there and spoke calming words that he learned from his mom when he was upset. Finally everything stopped when Hiro couldn't hear Kyou crying anymore. He laid him on the bed and Kyou's bloodshot eyes were closed and he was sleeping. Hiro laid down next to him and examined his face which seemed to glow in the moonlight.

His eyebrow twitched as he glared.

_Stupid clichés..._

With that Hiro fell asleep.

* * *

Haha. So, whacha think?

;)

Ok, now to write the thrilling conclusion of the Shadow Prince and I.


	9. Chapter 9

This chapter sevres quite a bit of angst but theres also smut in it.

This chapter makes me sad though. Very sad D: angsttttt

****

Dedications: EmoVampireRiska, fan girl 666, animewolfprincess96, XxGaarazLovexX, ashley the twisted, purple-ducks

* * *

Kyou woke up slowly and saw that Hiro was laying next to him and winced.

_Damn it..._

He got off the bed quietly. Being a cat he had stealth. That was one good thing about the stupid year of the damned cat.

He walked out of the room and slipped into the shower. It was around 5 in the morning but Kyou needed to think things through. He lusted Hiro like no tomorrow yet it shattered his heart to think that Torhu had turned him down. He didn't know why he felt so broken about it he just did.

"God damn it Kyou..." Kyou hissed to himself and felt like punching himself until he forgot why he was so heartbroken. Hiro was there for him. Maybe he should be grateful for that. But he didn't seem to budge. But if he had Hiro he might as well enjoy it right?

Kyou shook his head and couldn't help the slight smirk he had on his face. He didn't know what cause him to snap but somehow he just... _wanted_ Hiro. And that's exactly what he'd get.

~+ * +~

Kyou got out of the shower in a rush and walked into his room and locked the door. He discovered that Hiro was just waking up and blushed horribly as he set his eyes on the older male so turned his head.

"Hiro." Kyou cooed and Hiro blushed horribly and looked up at Kyou.

"H-hai Kyou?" He watched as the water slowly dripped off of Kyou's hair and Kyou chuckled darkly as he sat at the bed.

"Do you like me Hiro?" The question seemed innocent but you could see that Kyou wasn't hinting anything innocent at all of that question.

"H-Hai Kyou..." Hiro nodded and Kyou's lips were close enough to taste.

"How much?" The movement of the cat's lips brushed against Hiro's and Hiro shivered.

"A-A lot." Hiro looked into Kyou's crimson eyes and slowly they were shut and curiosity killed the cat as his lips pressed against Hiro's.

Hiro felt weird like something wasn't right. He pulled away and left Kyou confused.

"Stop..." Hiro whispered.

"...Stop..?" Kyou looked like he's never heard the word before but when it sunk in Hiro knew that the look in his eyes was rejection.

Just another person to reject him...

"N-no. Don't." Hiro said and shook his head slightly. "Don't stop."

Their lips re-met and Hiro's whole face turned red and his heart sped up. He loved knowing that he was kissing his idol Kyou but something seemed off about the whole thing. He didn't particularly know what it was but it was obvious that Kyou had different intentions.

Kyou straddled Hiro on the bed. His weight pressing against Hiro making the sheep shiver and moan slightly. This is the farthest he's ever gotten to Kyou. It didn't help the matter that Kyou only had a towel on.

For around 10 minutes it was just kissing. Most of it was rough and Hiro didn't know what to do but tried to keep up with the older Sohma. It was just difficult.

Their tongues met and Hiro didn't know what to do with his. He moved it against Kyou's in a way that he heard the muffled moan which made him feel slightly better about the whole ordeal. But what really gave him an ego boost was what was pressing against his lower body. Kyou was hard. Not that Hiro wasn't, he was painfully hard. Kyou must have known since he slipped off Hiro's pants and shirt. The sudden breeze of cool air made Hiro shiver.

Kyou pulled away from Hiro's lips which made Hiro slowly open his eyes and look at the red head with half lidded eyes. His cheeks were stained pink and his lips were puckered slightly so he could breath. His heart beat wildly against his chest and Kyou just took in the sight, ashamed of himself for doing this but found that he was on autopilot and was merely watching from the sidelines as his body touched Hiro in the most sensitive of places.

His padded fingertips lightly ran down Hiro's body, his thumbs lightly circling his erect nipples getting a sharp breath in reply to the action. Kyou then pulled down the brunette's boxers to discover the red swollen erection, throbbing, just begging to be touched. That, Kyou didn't have a problem with so roughly attacked it with his mouth getting a shrill of surprise from the younger.

"K-Kyou!" He gasped, making it a loud whisper.

To Kyou he felt he was just watching all of this happen from the sidelines. That the guy who was causing these reactions from Hiro wasn't him. But he knew it was.

"M-More." Hiro begged and Kyou chuckled while Hiro's length was engulfed in his mouth.

Kyou couldn't believe what he was doing. As each minute passed he got more and more horrified of what was happening. He couldn't even watch as he took Hiro. The muffled screams of anguish. Kyou closed his eyes so he didn't have to see Hiro cry at the pain of being taken for the first time.

"Stop!" Kyou yelled to himself. It didn't make any sound, seeming to yell mentally. "STOP IT DAMN IT! HE'S HURT!"

Nothing happened. When Hiro eased up a bit Kyou began to move, pushing himself deeper inside of the hot tightness of Hiro.

"Ahhgg.." Hiro shifted uncomfortably but said nothing to object.

The thrusts got faster, like Kyou's body didn't care if Hiro would get hurt. There was probably blood, he couldn't tell. But Hiro didn't tell him to stop. He laid there quiet with his eyes closed tightly and a few tears running down his face.

"AT LEAST SLOW DOWN!!" Kyou cried out desperately but it seemed that his body responded quite the opposite and he sped up. Kyou let out a few grunts but nothing more than that. Not a moan of satisfaction just grunts.

Finally Kyou went slower and it eased up Hiro's expression. Hiro opened his eyes and saw that Kyou's were closed.

"K-Kyou." He choked out and Kyou's eyes opened, asking what without using words. "I... I more than just like you." He wasn't even sure if what he said made sense. He just said it.

It was his way of saying he loved the older Sohma.

Kyou looked at him with a soft expression and leaned in and kissed Hiro's cheek, no longer going slow.

~+ * +~

Hiro laid on the bed exhausted and looked at Kyou who's eyes were sewn tight it seemed.

"Kyou." Hiro whispered and Kyou who just now seemed to be back in his body opened his eyes and looked at Hiro's tiny form. His hair was stuck to his face and neck from sweat and his chest rose and fell quite quickly. His body wasn't used to that but towards the end he seemed to get a bit used to it. Having no preparations or lubrication it was quite hard though. Kyou did manage to make Hiro cum after Kyou was done satisfying himself though.

"Yes Hiro." Kyou whispered back and felt a load of guilt.

"Why did we do that?" Hiro asked after a few seconds of quiet.

"...I'm not sure Hiro." Kyou said honestly and looked up at the ceiling. His body reacted to Hiro for some reason. He didn't like it. He was so completely ashamed of doing that to Hiro.

"Kyou..." Hiro said again and Kyou glanced over at Hiro who was looking up and then glanced over at Kyou. His big chocolate brown eyes.

"Yes Hiro." Kyou said breathlessly watching the glistening sweat twinkle on his skin from the slow rising sun.

"Even though it hurt a lot... I'm glad it was with you..." Hiro blushed and turned away from Kyou's stare which was shocked. His mouth hung open a bit but Hiro didn't pay any attention to it. "You're still a worthless cat though." Hiro struggled to say, trying to earn back any points of being seme but realized he'd always be uke. But he didn't really mind to well.

"Shut up ya damn sheep." He was never so glad to hear Kyou said damn sheep.

"I'll make breakfast." Hiro stood up and Kyou stopped him by grabbing his arm. Hiro looked like he was in a lot of pain. There was blood. Not a lot though.

"I'm sorry." Kyou whispered and Hiro turned to him confused and Kyou kissed him. "Take a shower. I'll take care of breakfast." Kyou said and Hiro nodded slowly and Kyou helped him to the bathroom with a smirk and walked back into the room and pulled on his boxers and took his bed sheets and walked downstairs with them and put them in the wash. There was quite a bit of blood on them.

Kyou walked into the kitchen and found that his hair dried really awkwardly and sighed and that's when Torhu walked in and she paused.

"O-Oh Kyou!" She blushed, Kyou just realized he was in his boxers still and sighed.

"Sorry Torhu." He walked upstairs and got dressed. He was about to walk out of the room when Hiro walked in.

Kyou cursed to himself and scowled. He hated the reaction his body gave him and he quickly walked out of the room leaving Hiro slightly confused but he still got dressed.

_I can't believe that. Why the hell did I do something so stupid. I took my cousins--- UGH I can't believe it. I really can't. What kind of sick pervert am I? Why the hell did I do it anyway? I know I'm in love with Torhu but could it be possible that the only reason I did that with Hiro is because of some sick part of my brain trying to fill the empty void of not having her?_

_I don't know what I would do if Hiro would tell me he loved me. I'm not sure if I love him. I honestly do think I used him as a replacement but why would I use him like that? No one deserves that. No one at all._

Hiro walked downstairs and stood next to Kyou for a minute to see what he was doing. Once Hiro looked at whatever Kyou was cooking he looked up at Kyou. He was up to Kyou's shoulder.

"Kyou?" Kyou couldn't find it in himself to answer Hiro. Kyou just closed his eyes for a minute and heard the soft sigh and Hiro walked into the living room.

_I don't think I could ever make up what I did to Hiro. I didn't deserve the second chance. He might have liked it but I bet he thought I did that because of some form of love when I did it out of my own selfish desire. And that's why I wish I'd never have to look into those beautiful chocolaty colored eyes again._

* * *

ANGST! lol. Review? :3


	10. Chapter 10

So, yeah, finally updated this. Sorry i'm kind of writing a new story on the side and trying to update twin thing too. I worte 3 pages I think? Well whatever. I'll probably get it out sometime... lol.

I'm sick. Like, it's bad. So i'm home and bored and this is why this was updated. And I'm sad. And I'm happy too. Sunday was mine and my boyfriends one month. :3 I freaking love that kid he's amazing. And if in Twin Thing someone says "its cuz ur fat" it's thanks to Sean :) He says that about everything. Especially to me. It doesn't even make sense half the time. "Sean! My love! I missed you!" "Its cuz ur fat" and i'm like ":D" lol. So prepare for some of that. All I have to do is figure out who says it. :3 probably one of the twins would say it... idk.

Enjoy the angst my pretties *heart*

**lemon?**

* * *

Hiro sat in school. His legs were swinging innocently on his chair and his chin rest in the palm of his hands. He gazed around the white bricked rooms with a sigh. He was uncomfortable with the way he was sitting. Kyou went a bit to rough on him but he didn't seem to mind.

_At least he likes me..._

Hiro blushed at the thought and looked around the room. His eyes landed on Kisa who was calmly looking ahead at the teacher. Hiro forgot the teacher was even talking. He was in-between being happy and being in pain.

"Hiro?" The teacher called and Hiro lazily looked over at her.

"Hm?" He answered and a few kids giggled.

"I asked you the answer to this problem." She said and crossed her arms and Hiro glared. How DARE she interrupt his Kyou thoughts.

"Well CLEARLY I wasn't paying attention. Call on someone else, sheesh." Hiro spat and a few more kids laughed at the teacher's angry face and Kisa looked over at Hiro with a soft look and he could see she was disappointed in him. But he really didn't care at this point. Nothing mattered to him really.

Nothing but Kyou.

~+ * +~

Kyou sat at his desk, feeling a source of guilt. Maybe that was wrong of him to do to Hiro. Simply use him like that. He couldn't help that he felt sexually attracted to the younger guy.

_Still trying to figure out how I went from liking Torhu, sweet beautiful kind Torhu, to Hiro. Annoying, mouthy adorable Hiro._

Kyou pouted to himself and felt someone tap his shoulder.

"You ok carrot top?" Arisa asked boredly, not honestly caring if Kyou was slitting his wrists, just for the sake of having a conversation with someone.

"I'm fine yankee." Kyou snapped.

"Kyou-kun, you haven't eaten anything and lunch is almost over." Torhu said sadly and Kyou glanced over at her and forced a smile. He had to. That stupid rat was next to her.

"Just ain't hungry Torhu. Sorry." He stood up and walked out of the classroom and tried to find Hiro.

_What a strange urge. Why do I want to find Hiro?_

Kyou stopped and scowled at himself and ran to the door.

_GOD DAMN IT I DON'T LIKE HIRO!!_

~+ * +~

"So Hiro. We see that you're beloved cousin isn't here today." They cackled as they crowded around Hiro who looked rather bored.

"Hiro! There you are." Hatsuharu called as he walked up and looked at the kids. "What's up with these guys? They bothering you or something?" He asked and Hiro looked at them and smirked widely.

"Actually Haru, they are." Hiro said slyly and the group of kids looked at Hiro with a glare.

"Really now? They won't anymore right?" Haru asked innocently... Well more like lazily but it looked pretty innocent.

"Nah. I don't think so." Hiro smirked smugly at them.

"Hey! What makes you think we won't kick your ass!?" They yelled to Hiro and Hiro looked at Haru who began to clean his ear with his pinky. "Yeah! You AND your stupidly haired colored cousin!!"

"What one?" Hiro asked.

"Both." One said and Haru looked over at Hiro confused.

"So you mean, Haru AND Kyou?" Hiro egged on and Haru closed his eyes. When they opened he looked a LOT more mature.

"WHAT!? WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING BY PICKING ON ALL OF US FOR!? YA KNOW WHAT!? I THINK I'M GONNA--" Hiro couldn't understand what else Haru said, he already started hitting violently. It seemed that Haru hit them harder than Kyou did. You'd think they would learn really...

Hiro stood there as Black Haru slowly faded back to White Haru seeing as his energy was significantly less due to the outburst. The kids lay on the floor, obviously beaten and Haru sighed and crossed his arms.

"So anyway, come on Hiro, I need to talk to you." Haru said, making perfect eye contact with the sheep who nodded unsurely. Haru never wanted to talk to him. He wondered what happened.

~+ * +~

They sat under a tree, isolated from everyone and Haru looked over at him.

"You and Kyou eh?" He asked quietly and Hiro blushed bright red.

"W-w-what do you mean?" He stuttered and turned away.

"Hiro..." Haru sighed and let his head hit the tree behind him. "I don't know but this sounds to weird for me--"

"Weird? You like him too!" Hiro snapped and Haru looked at the angry teen.

"Not like that. It sounds... Fishy. He just, maybe didn't, get over Torhu and now he takes you. I don't understand it. It just... Sounds weird to me. But I want you to be careful. If Kyou hurts you then I'll have to kick his ass. Or try to." Haru smiled at Hiro who pouted and turned his head to the side and Haru's smile faded. "Listen Hiro. I know you're probably mad at me for saying this but please, for your sake just keep an eye on his behavior."

"Yeah yeah. Can I go home now?" Hiro growled and Haru stood up and nodded.

"Of course... How do I get home from here?" He asked and Hiro smacked his forehead and pointed left. "Ok. Thanks." Haru waved and walked up to the big Sohma doors.

~+ * +~

Hiro got home and took off his shoes. The first person on his case was Shigure.

"What are you doing home so late? Oh! Do you have a girlfriend?" Shigure asked with a giggle from behind his fan and Hiro looked at him like he was an idiot... Which wasn't to different from how he looks at him all the time.

"Shut up." Hiro snapped. "I don't have a girlfriend I was TALKING to HARU." He stomped off to the living room which he currently had dibs on and pulled out his homework, finding it hard to complete being how he wasn't paying any attention in class today.

"Damn it..." He sighed and placed it on the table.

"Hiro?" Kyou asked from the doorway. Hiro looked up and eyed Kyou as he leaned against the doorframe. He looked so built without a shirt on. His hair was messy but it looked alright on him and his tanned skin contrasted with the paper wall.

"Yes Kyou?" Hiro replied and crossed his arms, sitting back on the couch.

"How about you come in my room." Kyou offered and Hiro blushed and nodded.

_Damn it! Why am I doing this!! Come on Kyou! You're better than this! Don't stoop so low!_ Kyou inwardly growled but turned on his heels and walked upstairs with Hiro following him shortly behind.

The second they walked in the room and the door was shut, Kyou roughly kissed Hiro who's eyes widened. The door locked and Kyou moved Hiro to the bed.

_"for your sake keep an eye on his behavior"_

Hiro noticed that Haru was right. This was weird of Kyou. When did he act out so savagely. His lips seemed desperate to kiss Hiro's. Soft delicate lips pressed against each other felt so good but they were slammed together so hard that both were probably red and swollen from to much affection.

Hiro couldn't help himself but give into Kyou's needs. Yuki and Torhu weren't home. Yuki took Torhu to her job. Shigure was in and out of the house but the chances of him actually paying attention to Hiro and Kyou were slim to none since he was avoiding his editor.

"Take off your pants Hiro." Kyou breathed huskily laced with need into Hiro's ear as Hiro shivered.

"Y-yes." He agreed, not knowing what else to do and helped Kyou in taking off his clothes and blushed as the crimson eyes stared at his body. Kyou then leaned in and pressed his tongue to Hiro's throat and licked down, everywhere. His wet tongue was forcing Hiro to become incredibly turned on. He even noticed that Kyou didn't seem like himself but he didn't care.

_Kyou! You're REALLY going to let this happen again!? You don't even like the kid that much!_

Kyou winced at his thoughts realizing they were true but wouldn't give into them. He hit every pleasure spot on Hiro, making the younger boy practically beg to be taken but he didn't. He continued to tease and play with Hiro's emotions more and more. Until he finally went over the line with toying with him.

"I love you Hiro." He crooned into Hiro's ear.

_What? No I don't._

"I-I love you too Kyou." Hiro blushed bright red, there was a smile on his face though. He looked so happy. Kyou inwardly scowled and pressed his lips to Hiro's, not wanting to see how happy the lie made him.

Kyou then flipped over Hiro after the kiss ended, even before Hiro had a chance to open his eyes. Kyou found the spot he needed and pushed himself inside with a deep growl. Hiro clutched into the pillow and closed his eyes tightly. Still without lubrication, still without preparation. It hurt, badly.

"K-Kyou." Hiro whimpered and Kyou's hand rest on Hiro's back and he softly rubbed his back, calming Hiro a bit.

"I love you." Kyou said again, but if you paid attention you could hear the lie, the sadism in his voice.

_Stop fucking lying to him Kyou! You can't get his hopes up high for nothing just because you want him in bed you sick fuck!_

Kyou kept yelling at himself but it didn't matter. He needed more and more of it. It didn't matter to him if he used Hiro to his selfish desires because Hiro seemed to not care. So neither did Kyou.

Kyou closed his eyes, saw Torhu's smile and smiled himself. She was what he wanted, not Hiro. He was afraid to open his eyes to see his dreams were just a fantasy and this is what was reality. Him and Hiro. Not him and Torhu.

This is what caused his body to react and go faster than before. Take Hiro's innocents again. The innocent Hiro, yeah right. The innocent Ky-- You can't even finish his name it's such a laugh. Kyou? Innocent?

No. Never.

Suddenly it was over. Just like that. Kyou was still looming over the backside of Hiro, panting. Hiro was trembling a bit and Kyou pulled himself out and Hiro stayed like that. Kyou lied for umpteenth time that day.

"Don't shake Hiro. I love you." He whispered and Hiro slowly turned to Kyou. His eyes were red and his cheeks were damp with tears but he still had a smile on his face.

"I love you too." Hiro replied. Only he meant his with all of his heart. He DID love Kyou.

*~~ + ~~*

Hiro was kneeling at his mother's grave with a slight smile on his face as he let the flowers he bought her drop next to the glazed tombstone.

"Hi mom, I just wanted to know how you were doing. I miss you. I'm sorry, I should've came to visit you at the hospital but I guess I was so sure that you'd be ok that I didn't have to. I'm sorry for assuming that. Well mom, I'm doing fine I guess. School is ok, it could be better honestly but I'm just learning how to cope with everything. Everyone is treating me ok I guess. I still miss you though. But that isn't why I came here today mom. I really wanted you to be the first person I told. I'm in love mom... I'm sorry I couldn't be the perfect son and fall in love with a gorgeous girl and give you grandchildren, but mom... I'm in love with Kyou, and I hope you can accept me for that." Hiro remained quiet for a few minutes and a few tears streamed down his face.

"Well mom, that's all I can say to you." He whispered and stood up. "I love you. Bye." He bowed and walked away from the grave feeling a load off of his shoulders.

*~~ + ~~*

"Hiro! Where were you!?" Kyou asked angrily as Hiro came in, noticing that it was well past dark and they were cleaning up dinner.

"I was having a visit with my mother." He said simply and Kyou stayed quiet after that. After all, there isn't much you can say to that.

"Well, maybe if you told us we could have gone with you!" Torhu said with a smile and Hiro shook his head.

"No thank you. I like going alone." He said simply and left the room and laid on the couch. True he was in a lot of pain but he sucked it up. At least Kyou loved him, right?

So Hiro sat in the living room. TV on and he yawned and changed his clothes. He laid down on the couch and looked at the clock. It was a little past 9:30 and he smiled softly. Kyou should be coming down soon.

He entertained himself with stupid thoughts. Like, why did Kisa look at him funny? Why were the kids so mean to him at school when he didn't do anything? And most importantly.

Why did Haru tell him all that stuff?

What possessed Haru to seek out Hiro and give him his two cents about the whole ordeal? Was it noticeable that it was happening? Was Haru jealous of him so decided to say that or was it actually good intentions?

Hiro didn't realize how far his thoughts went. In fact they went past 10:30 and lulled Hiro to sleep.

And the weird thing is...

He didn't even notice that Kyou never came down.

Not even once.

* * *

So yeah, since like no one said if I should write YYH or YGO as my next fanfic I think I'll just like kill myself.

jk

Review


	11. Chapter 11

Well well well. Look who wrote a new angsty piece of My Hiro. lol I love this story. I looked at the picture "Stupid Sheep" by Colorist on Deviantart and missed this story so I started typing it again. lol. The next chapter is halfway done. IDK if i'll get it up this weekend though.

Anyway

**Dedications: meow, MusicalDeath, Kyon-neko, nara, southern-punk, YaoiLover752, Riska Jeevas, eemily5, XxGaarazLovexX, ashley the twisted, Tori Sohma**

* * *

Hiro woke up and looked around. He sat up and yawned. When he looked outside he noticed it was still dark. It was roughly around 5 am. Hiro usually didn't wake until 7.

He walked outside, feeling the chilling cold air on his face and in his hair. He crouched over and held his legs to his chest. For some reason he was just feeling so sad. He couldn't retort like he used to and he didn't like that. He was always a brat, what was different now?

Love does that to you? No that didn't sound right.

"Hiro. What are you doing up so early?" Yuki asked and sat next to the boy and Hiro gazed over at the rat and shrugged.

"I should ask you the same question. You hate mornings." Hiro mumbled and Yuki sat down next to Hiro.

"Well yeah, but I kind of never went to sleep to begin with." Yuki said simply and Hiro sighed and looked away. "Is it because of the stupid cat?"

"W-what?" Hiro blushed bright red. Did Haru tell him? Did KYOU tell him??

"You've been spending quite some time with Kyou. I noticed you used to sleep in his room but last night you were alone. I was just wondering if something was wrong. Did you two fight or something?" Yuki asked and Hiro shook his head.

"No... The weird thing is that... Nothing happened. In fact, I thought we were getting along just fine. I guess not..." Hiro pondered aloud. He didn't know he was alone ALL last night. He thought Kyou came down like he always did.

"What happened between you two Hiro? I'm not completely oblivious, I know something happened. I just don't know what..." Yuki stated and Hiro looked away. "What happened?"

"N-nothing you d-damn rat." He stuttered out, biting his tongue so he wouldn't cry.

"Yuki? Hiro? What the hell are you guys doing?" Kyou grumbled tiredly as he rubbed his eyes and Hiro looked over at Kyou and smiled. He couldn't help but smile when he saw Kyou. He looked so cute when he just woke up...

"Nothing." Hiro answered slowly and Yuki glared at Kyou and stood up.

"Yeah. I was just leaving..." He walked inside, as he passed Kyou he whispered something that made Kyou growl.

"Damn rat." He muttered and turned back to Hiro. "What the hell are you doing up Hiro?" He asked and walked over and sat down next to the sheep who stayed pretty quiet.

"You... You didn't come down." Hiro said and Kyou looked at Hiro and sighed.

"I know. I'm sorry. I was really tired. Come on." Kyou picked up Hiro and walked inside and put him on the couch. "Go on. Go to sleep. I'll wait." Kyou said and Hiro slowly laid down and just looked at Kyou who laid on the floor looking up at the ceiling. Hiro gulped and sat up.

"K-Kyou." He stuttered. He was going to feel Kyou love him. Even if it was painful. That's what he wanted. If Kyou loved him then he'd do it.

"Hm?" Kyou looked over at Hiro, his bright red eyes looked up almost innocently. "What?"

"...I... I want you." Hiro turned bright red but looked at Kyou with almost a determined look on his face.

"...Hiro, I don't think..." Kyou eyed Hiro for a second and sighed and stood up and picked him up. "Come on."

*~~ + ~~*

Hiro was sitting on Kyou's lap panting as Kyou kept thrusting into him while nibbling on his neck and shoulder, biting hard a few times. One of Kyou's hands kept Hiro in place, the other wrapped tightly around Hiro's length as he pumped it a few times, earning a cry from the younger.

"Unng.." Hiro bit his lower lip and listened to the purrs from Kyou as he entered Hiro continuously. Hiro's hair bounced in the movement of being tossed up and down. He shivered.

"K-Kyou..." He moaned, feeling a lot better after he convinced Kyou to lube before doing everything.

It was at that moment when they heard footsteps. And a knock at the door.

"What?!" Kyou growled, the door was jiggled but it was locked so didn't open.

"It's breakfast time, come on." Yuki said coolly and walked away from the door. Kyou was breathing heavily in Hiro's ear, licking his neck.

"D-don't stop Kyou." Hiro moaned and Kyou chuckled and pulled Hiro's body up and thrust up hard.

"I don't plan on it." Kyou purred and nibbled on the other side of Hiro's neck who quickly gave him access.

_Kyou. You know this is wrong._

Kyou scolded himself but barely paid attention, he was to busy panting heavily on Hiro's shoulder as he rolled over so he was on top and roughly slammed into Hiro who shivered and buried his face in the blankets and pillows, not wanting to moan too loudly.

Kyou's hands were roughly on Hiro's hips as he rolled his own in and out of Hiro's with a sweet sound of skin hitting skin.

"More!" Hiro's pleas were muffled by the contents underneath him but he was loud enough for Kyou to figure out what he was saying. Kyou's hand reached farther down as he entered Hiro repeatedly and he found Hiro's length and once again started roughly pleasuring him.

No sooner later did Hiro shiver and Kyou felt the spasms and twitches of Hiro's orgasm as his hole tightened around Kyou's member, drawing Kyou closer into an orgasm.

Hiro was shaking as he rode out the high from his orgasm as he propped himself up on his elbows and pushed back on Kyou's cock.

"Hiro..." Kyou moaned lowly and with a final thrust he came.

"What is taking so long!?" Yuki yelled as he grabbed the door handle and pushed the door so hard the lock broke and he stood there, wide eyed at the scene in front of him.

Kyou propped over Hiro, panting wildly. Both of them naked, hair messed up and covered in sweat. Kyou's orange hair stuck to his forehead some and he glared daggers at Yuki while turning a bright red color. Hiro's face was already buried in the blankets.

"Get out ya damn rat!" Kyou threw something on the bed at Yuki who closed the door quickly to avoid being hit. Very shocked at the scene he just witnessed.

*~~ + ~~*

Breakfast went by pretty awkwardly. Kyou, Hiro and Yuki wouldn't look at each other. When they did, they'd cough or blush. Or both at the same time.

"What's going on here?" Shigure asked with a detective look as he pulled out a magnifying glass.

"Nothing Shigure. Stop being stupid." Yuki said quietly and Hiro glared up at the older male.

"Yeah Shigure. Just shut up. We don't feel like talking. We never really do." He said slyly and Kyou nodded while running his fingers through his hair. He was still only slightly sweaty from earlier.

"I need to take a shower." Kyou grumbled and stood up. He didn't eat a good portion of his breakfast and as he stood Yuki eyed him with a look on his face. Kyou couldn't place the look but before he really cared to he walked out of the room leaving Hiro alone with people he hated.

"Hiro I need to talk to you." Yuki said once he heard the door close from the bathroom upstairs. Hiro glared kind of angrily.

"Why? What's the point--"

"You KNOW what the point is Hiro." Yuki said, growling slightly and Hiro glared daggers at Yuki but didn't say anything more.

*~~ + ~~*

Once they were done eating, Yuki dragged Hiro out of the room while Torhu offered to do dishes and Shigure eyed them suspiciously but left quickly hearing his editor approach.

Yuki brought Hiro outside but out some so no one in the house that would possibly be eavesdropping (Shigure) could hear.

"What was that?" Yuki asked and Hiro's cheeks burned and he looked away embarrassed but still decided to play dumb.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hiro scoffed and Yuki forced Hiro to look at him.

"Hiro. Why were you two... Doing that?" Yuki asked and Hiro stayed quiet and then sighed.

"Well, it started with Kyou wanting to do it, then I wanted to do it." He said simply and Yuki blinked numerous amounts of times before earning enough courage to ask a very stupid question.

"This happened more than once?! How much times?!" He cried out and Hiro averted his gaze to the trees and crossed his arms, blushing a cute pink color.

"Three.." He mumbled and Yuki's eyes widened like huge dinner plates.

"THREE!?" He yelped and Hiro glared again and nodded.

"Yes! Kyou loves me and I love Kyou!" Hiro growled aggressively and shoved Yuki to the ground. "AND I'M SICK AND TIRED OF EVERYONE CALLING HIM A MONSTER! HE ISN'T A MONSTER!!" Hiro huffed and kicked some dirt just for the sake of doing so. "Kyou is a good person and he's the only one that cares about me, really."

Hiro but his lower lip, feeling his eyes well with tears. He hated crying, oh boy did he hate it. He couldn't help it though. He felt so weak, so pathetic. But he couldn't stop himself from crying.

"You'll see when we-we're togeth-ther for e-ever." Hiro violently rubbed his eyes on his arm and turned around and fell to his knees.

"Hiro..." Yuki crawled over to Hiro and rubbed his back softly. "Kyou... Kyou doesn't love you."

"Stop lying! Of course he does!" Hiro pushed Yuki away from him. "He said so himself!"

"While you two... Had sex?" Yuki asked, kind of embarrassed for saying that.

"Yeah!" Hiro nodded and rubbed his cheeks and eyes.

"He was using you Hiro! He wants you for sex! Can't you see that!? Your family does love you Hiro! Kyou lusts you! That isn't healthy! Don't give in to Kyou, please Hiro. You're stronger than that." Yuki's voice was soft as he finished his mini rant and Hiro shook his head.

"No. No no no no! You're wrong Yuki! Stop lying to me!" With that Hiro dashed off into the woods, avoiding Yuki's yells at all costs. School wasn't important today. Nothing was.

*~~ + ~~*

It was nearly 11 at night and no one has seen or even heard from Hiro. Yuki was feeling quite depressed for causing him to leave like that but he did spend a good hour looking for him. But since he had to head to school he asked Shigure to do it while he left. Shigure, Ayame and Hatori all came over in search for the missing Hiro. So far, no such luck.

"God damn it ya damn rat! Why the hell did you make him run off in the first damn place?!" Kyou yelled as he walked onto the porch where Yuki was standing, waiting.

"Maybe you shouldn't have had se--" Kyou quickly covered Yuki's mouth with a glare.

"Shut it." He hissed and looked back at Ayame and Shigure who were talking fondly.

"Why did you do it?" Yuki asked lowly with a glare. He's been meaning to ask Kyou on this since he saw him and Hiro but he obviously never had the chance.

"Do what?" Kyou feigned innocence.

"You know damn well what you did Kyou. I wanna know why." Yuki hissed and Kyou rolled his eyes and shifted his weight onto his other foot.

"I don't know why I did it actually. I just did. I don't feel great about it either. Using him like that." Kyou sighed and Yuki's eyes widened and he looked at Kyou mortified.

"You USED him?! I asked Hiro and he said he did it because he _loves_ you. How could you do that Kyou!? You really are a monster!" Yuki stared at Kyou disgustedly and shook his head. "I can't believe you."

"I don't feel great about it either Yuki!" Kyou yelled and Shigure and Ayame turned to them confused but didn't say much about it. Figuring they'd annoy one of them to tell them about it when they weren't catching up and trying to find Hiro.

"Didn't stop you from doing it, did you? Stupid cat! He's out there depressed. Wait until he finds out that you never loved him. You just used him. Didn't before you tell me that you found it disgusting because he was your cousin? Wow." Yuki shook his head again.

"Stop lying Yuki." They heard Hiro whisper and quickly turned to see Hiro standing a few feet away from the porch. It was almost to dark to see him.

"Hiro! Where the hell have you been!?" Kyou ran over and Hiro looked up at him, his eyes large and filled with tears.

"He wasn't lying, was he Kyou?" He asked and a few tears ran down his face. "You don't love me, do you Kyou? It was a lie wasn't it?"

"Hiro, come inside, you must be hungr--"

"ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION YOU STUPID CAT! DID YOU LIE TO ME OR NOT!?" Hiro yelled, his old hot-headed self coming back. Kyou looked away, ashamed.

"Yeah. I lied Hiro...." Kyou admitted and If Hiro could look anymore broken, he would be. But everyone could see how hurt he was by it. His upset expression slowly evolved into a rage and he smacked Kyou hard across the face.

"I can't believe you! What the hell did I do to you!?!?" Hiro now looked embarrassed and upset and Yuki walked over and grabbed his shoulder which Hiro attempted to smack away but was to upset to and Yuki brought him inside, glaring at Kyou who simply looked at them with a lost look in his eyes.

"Shigure. I'm going to Kazuma's." Kyou was gone and Yuki glared as he saw the figure disappear in the night. Hiro was laying down, facing the cushions on the couch, sobbing and kicking, having a normal temper tantrum and mumbling, asking himself how he could be so stupid. Yuki stared at Hiro sadly but there was nothing he could do or say to cure a broken heart. And he knew that.

"Hiro, Kyou is a jerk. Don't let him get to you like that." Yuki attempted and Hiro turned over on the couch, glaring.

"That would be something you'd say if someone stands you up on a date Yuki. Not after someone FUCKS you and says they never loved you. Ok? Just leave me alone." Hiro fell back on the couch and Yuki sighed, realizing Hiro was right. The only one who could make this better was the very person causing it. Yuki sighed and walked out of the room, knowing that he couldn't make Hiro feel better. That was Kyou. And Kyou was to stupid to see that.

So that night Yuki couldn't get the sobbing Hiro out of his head.

* * *

anyone wanna kill themselves aside from me? lmfao

Review. Miss the story?


	12. Chapter 12

Well we are very much nearing the end. I'm so excited! Are you guys?? The dreaded story of pain and angst will finally tie up to something I've been wanting to write since the summer!!

**Dedications: Tori Sohma, Kyon-neko, southern-punk, Kao-tan, nara317**

* * *

"Kyou what are you doing here?" Kazuma asked tiredly while rubbing his eyes. Kyou bowed apologetically.

"I'm sorry but I needed to get out of Shigure's house today. If you don't want me here then--" Kazuma smiled at Kyou.

"Nonsense. Come, make us tea." Kazuma smiled happily and Kyou sighed, slightly in relief but mostly regretting everything he did. "So what's wrong Kyou? You seem upset."

"Shishou. I did something I feel horrible about..." Kyou ran his fingers through his hair, Kazuma led Kyou to the kitchen.

"Well I'm all ears." Kazuma sat down and looked at Kyou as he made the tea.

"I'm really embarrassed to even talk about it..." Kyou muttered to himself with a sigh.

*~~ + ~~*

"Oh hello Hiro!" Akito giggled, mischief in his eyes as he looked at the younger boy. "You're seeming quite sad. Why the tears?"

"Nothing, I'm just sad about my mother still is all." Hiro lied, partly. But there was some truth in it.

"So why are you here Hiro?" Akito asked with a sigh as he let his chin rest on his wrist and looked at the brown eyed boy shift in his seat, uncomfortable in his own skin. Just the way Akito liked his guests. It gave him a huge grin.

"I was wondering if you found a permanent place for me to live yet. Or if I'm going to continue to live in Shigure's house." Hiro asked and Akito blinked, that was no fun. He didn't BEG to leave Shigure's house and he didn't BEG to stay. He's willing to do whatever. He wants Hiro to beg damn it!

"Have you been getting along with everyone at the house?" Akito asked, hoping he'd say something that would show if he was happy or miserable. If he was happy, moving him would be fun, but if he was sad then there might not be a lot of places for poor Hiro at Sohma house.

"They're ok I guess. Shigure is annoying, Torhu is annoying, Yuki can be nice and Kyou is ok." A twinkle went in Akito's eye. Feeling quite happy that Hiro noted Torhu wasn't amazing. Agreeing with him made Akito quite happy.

"Hiro do you _want_ to move?" Akito asked and coughed a bit, snuggling into his kimono. Hiro looked away and shrugged. "Answer me."

"I honestly don't mind either way. I just wanted to know if it was going to be permanent so maybe I could get some of my stuff, but if it isn't I don't want to bring the stuff to Shigure's house only to be moved again." Hiro explained and Akito's eyebrow perked.

"You aren't fun at all. But Shigure's house IS crowded so there might be a possibility that you're going to stay with dear Hatori. But I'll keep in touch. Get out, I need to get a check up." Akito stood up and coughed and Hiro nodded and left the room.

*~~ + ~~*

"Hiro? Wow you look different!" Momiji called out with a smile then his face softened when he saw the sad look on Hiro's face. "You still upset about your mom?" He asked and Hiro shrugged and continued to sluggishly walk down the corridors of Sohma House. "Hey Hiro! Let's hang out. I'm sure Kisa will be excited that you're here! Come on!" Momiji grabbed Hiro's arm and pulled him through Sohma House and they wound up landing in the yard where Kisa was.

"Hiro!" She smiled and hugged him tightly. "You look so sad Hiro! What's wrong?"

"Nothing..." Hiro mumbled and sat down.

He felt like he was watching himself move. Every move he made was numb. He couldn't understand how someone could be so hollow, but he was. He felt like nothing else could hurt him, since the pain was already high and mighty. But no matter what, Kyou would always have his heart, no matter how much times he broke it.

"Hiro." Kisa cooed and cradled Hiro in her arms, Momiji sat next to the two and attempted a smile at Hiro, maybe that would annoy him to the point where he'd snap back into his old grumpy self. Not this new depressed hollow shell. "Please, tell me what's wrong."

"You'd be ashamed of me..." Hiro whispered and closed his eyes. He wanted to cry but tears didn't come. He wasted them all, he was sure of it.

"We won't be ashamed of you Hiro! Just tell us what's bothering you." Momiji said and footsteps were heard in the grass. Then finally one of the only people that wouldn't be ignorant to the situation called out.

"I was right?" Haru asked quietly and Hiro's eyes shot open and he looked at Haru who looked down regretfully at Hiro. "I wished I wasn't. But I knew I was. What happened exactly?"

Then there was a sight that Kisa, Momiji and _slightly_ Haru were shocked at seeing. Something they never thought Hiro would do, ever.

Hiro jumped out of Kisa's loving hold and grabbed Haru tightly, burying his face in Haru's neck, crying hard.

"Yes! You we-were r-right Ha-Haru." Hiro sobbed and Haru awkwardly put his arms around Hiro and sighed.

"I'm sorry Hiro. I know how much you cared." Haru whispered and sat down, bringing Hiro with him. They all sat in the grass looking at Hiro, finally break.

*~~ + ~~*

"Kyou..." Kazuma stared in awe at his 'son' and Kyou was looking down shamefully. "I'm highly disappointed in your lack of self control."

"Well... To be fair... I never really had it anyway." Kyou sighed and Kazuma nodded and sat next to Kyou as Kyou curled up in a ball.

"Kyou, do you feel bad?" Kazuma asked and Kyou shrank deeper in his curled position and lowered his head.

"Such a dumb question. I felt bad the second it started. I don't know why I did it though. My mind told me one thing and my body did another." Kyou shook his head. "I'm such a stupid monster." He whispered.

*~~ + ~~*

"Why is Hatori and Haru here?" Kyou asked as he walked in the house. Hiro wasn't in sight and that worried him.

"Hiro is moving in with me." Hatori answered. "Haru just wanted to help pack for Hiro."

"Wait... Hiro is LEAVING?" Kyou's eyes bugged out and Hatori nodded.

"Akito said the house was too crowded here so he made some arrangements and Hiro is now going to be staying with me. Is that a problem Kyou?" Before Kyou had the chance to reply, an arm yanked him out of the room and threw him off of the porch.

"What the hell!?" He looked up and there was Black Haru. "What the hell do you want from me?" Kyou hissed and Haru ran over and attempted a punch but Kyou swiftly moved out of the way.

"YOU'RE SUCH A DICK!" Haru screamed and Kyou grew a confused expression and continued dodging the punches from Haru.

"What the hell did I do to you!?" Kyou shrieked and finally Haru punched him in the jaw and Kyou stumbled back a bit.

"Do you KNOW how long I had to hold Hiro as he cried- no, SOBBED over YOU!?" Haru yelled, huffing and Kyou stood still, any look of anger gone and he looked like a kid who was scolded for doing something wrong. "I told him to look out for you, I knew you'd do it even before you knew it yourself. I hoped for Hiro's sake I wouldn't be right, but I was. And look where that got you two. I hope you had your fun with Hiro, because after yesterday, I don't think I'll let you near him." Haru shook his head and walked inside leaving Kyou in awe.

*~~ + ~~*

Hiro laid on his new bed, looking at the ceiling. He searched the room and noticed that after his mini shopping trip with Hatori for some things for his new room that most of his stuff was orange and red. Hatori must have noticed it too.

Hiro grabbed his fuzzy orange pillow and hugged it tightly, wrapping his legs around it too and burying his face.

He put down the pillow and snuck out of his room and looked around. Hatori wasn't back from Shigure's house and he sighed as he walked into the living room where a piano sat proudly. They got it from his old house because he liked to play it and so he sat at the bench and stared at the keys with a sigh he placed his hands on the smooth piano keys and a small smile came to his face as he started to play random cords until he finally played a song that he loved listening to.

Gone too soon by Michael Jackson.

"Like a comet blazing cross the evening sky..." He whispered. "Gone too soon... Like a rainbow, fading in the twinkling of an eye.... Gone too soon..."

About one minute into the song he heard the door open but continued playing the song but his playing didn't cease but he sang quieter.

"Hiro." Haru called and Hiro stopped slowly and turned to the ox with an annoyed expression.

"What?" He asked and Haru walked over and sighed and sat next to Hiro.

"I hope you know I'll never let Kyou hurt you again. Because I'll kick his ass if he comes near you." Haru said completely seriously and Hiro blinked a few times.

"But..." Hiro started and his face softened and he looked down. "It isn't like he's going to try to come see me. He doesn't care ANYWAY. Not like I care." Hiro stuck his nose in the air and turned around and started playing the piano kind of angrily so it didn't even sound nice. It sounded quite demonic.

"Hiro. Calm down...." Haru said quietly and Hiro started playing angrier.

"No Haru. How about YOU have that happen to you and try to let me convince you to calm fucking down." Hiro grumbled and continued to play and Haru wrapped his arms around Hiro.

"Hiro. I know you're upset but he'll be locked up soon and you won't even have to think of him anymore. Only a few months left for him." Haru said calmly and Hiro's eyes widened and he pulled away from Haru and smacked him hard in the face.

"YOU JERK!" Hiro screamed and his face turned pink and his nose turned red and his eyes stung with tears. "YOU DON'T KNOW HOW SCARED HE IS BECAUSE OF THAT AND YOU'RE LOOKING FORWARD TO IT!? YOU'RE WORSE THAN AKITO! LEAVE ME ALONE HARU!"

Hiro stormed out of the room and slammed his newly found bedroom door closed and curled up on the bed and heard that Haru didn't move for the longest time and then he just left and Hiro stared at the ground as tears dropped to the floor.

"Kyou... I haven't given up on you yet. So when you're ready to come back, I'll take you back..." Hiro whispered. "Just don't fucking get locked up you stupid CAT!" He kicked over his nightstand and his cat shaped alarm clock fell over and Hiro paused and slowly picked it up and ran his finger over the glass that covered the arms of the clock and then slowly embraced the clock.

"I miss you Kyou..." He whimpered. "Please come back."

Hiro slowly got up and fixed his room and put some of his stuff away so his room looked more cozy but he knew it would always be missing the most homey feeling. The smell of Kyou.

"I love you Kyou." Hiro laid down on his bed and felt the nice orange cotton sheets rub against his skin and sighed and shut off his light and hugged his pillow tightly.

"I'm scared..."

*~~ + ~~*

"Kyou! Kyou!" Torhu yelled with a smile as she walked into his room and Kyou looked up. It's been a week since Hiro moved and all Kyou has done was sit on the roof and lay in his bed doing nothing. He never talked to Hiro since that day. There may have been an incident or two where he called Hatori's house and hung up on the first or second ring but Kyou wouldn't admit it was him.

"What Torhu?" Kyou asked with a sigh and he turned to the brown haired girl who pointed.

"Hatsuharu is here to see you." She said, clearly not remembering the incident from the week before when the two fought with each other.

"Why?" Kyou mumbled and Torhu shrugged and smiled.

"Come down and say hi to him or something. He was lost for a while." Torhu giggled and Kyou blinked and thought that the ox didn't shower for a while.

"Ew." With that he got up and walked downstairs not having contact with much of anyone since Hiro left and he looked at Haru as Haru examined him walk down the stairs.

"What are you doing here Haru?" Kyou grumbled and Torhu walked away leaving the two alone in the room and Haru patted the couch and Kyou rolled his eyes and sat on a different couch away from the multi hair colored ox. "What Haru?"

"I wanted to talk to you about Hiro..." Haru said softly and Kyou rolled his eyes.

"What about Hiro?" Kyou asked and Haru sighed and shifted on the couch, he then sat up again and Kyou's eyebrow twitched as the ox couldn't sit still.

"He's... Awfully depressed. You don't understand how sad he is Kyou. It's really upsetting to watch. All he does is look at his clock with vacant eyes." Haru sighed and Kyou raised an eyebrow.

"Is he waiting for something?" Kyou asked and Haru looked at him slowly.

"Kind of. But mostly he's looking because it's in the shape of a CAT. He's waiting for you Kyou. Maybe an apology. You really don't know how much you hurt him." Haru said and Kyou jumped up angrily.

"OF COURSE I KNOW YOU STUPID COW!!!" He screamed and Haru blinked and quickly turned into Black Haru.

"THEN YOU STUPID CAT GO AND TALK TO HIM! DAMN IT YOU REALLY ARE AS STUPID AS YOU LOOK!! I'M ACTUALLY LETTING YOU TALK TO HIRO WITHOUT BREAKING YOUR NECK AND YOU DON'T EVEN CARE!" Haru screamed and Kyou went to retort and scream and throw a tantrum but he turned away.

"Tell the damn sheep he's better without me. Bye." Kyou stormed out of the house leaving Haru fuming.

"YOU'LL REGRET THIS KYOU! One day you'll figure out how much he means to you." Haru screamed and Kyou shook his head and dashed into the forest.

*~~ + ~~*

"So you're telling me Kyou and Hiro have had sex? Disgusting... Disgraceful." Akito shook his head and a nasty smirk graced his lips and he coughed for a moment then looked at the figure in front of him.

"I'll make sure to take care of this. Maybe even locking the cat up earlier. Who knows? I might feel creative with that monster. You're dismissed thank you."

* * *

Well you should totally review since theres 1 or 2 chapters? I don't know yet. lol


	13. Chapter 13

After this theres ONEMORECHAPTERRRRR!!!!!!!! I'm excited how about

you? lol Well finally I can end this depressing angst of a story and continue on other stories until they're done but I don't know what to write on any of them. I'm like "blahhhh" maybe when summer comes I'll know what to do!

****

Dedications: Casey, ashley the twisted, southern-punk, and Kyon-neko

Thanks for reviewing and I continue you to this crap where you will bask in misery for this is the last of the chapters leading up to the conclusion

* * *

"Hiro... This is the 17th time you've listened to this song. Are you sure you wanna listen to it again?" Hatori asked as he stood at Hiro's doorway. He was laying faced down covering his face in his pillows. He hasn't moved in quite sometime. Only to click his stereo's remote so it would replay the song "Show me the meaning of being lonely" by Backstreet Boys.

"Yes." Hiro said monotonously and Hatori sighed and unplugged the stereo and Hiro looked up at him with miserable eyes. "What was that for?"

"You're being ridiculous Hiro." Hatori closed the door and grabbed Hiro's desk chair and sat it in front of Hiro's bed. "You've been here for a week and still haven't told me what went on and why you're so upset."

"Nothing! I'm fine..." Hiro grabbed a pillow and put it over his face.

"Hiro, you need to talk to me." Hatori said sternly and Hiro glared at him.

"Why? You'll just report me to Akito and what'll that do?" Hiro spat and turned away from Hatori who sighed.

"I won't go and tell him but if he asks me I'm going to have to tell him the truth." Hatori said simply and Hiro didn't answer, he shrank where he laid.

"Go away." He grumbled and Hatori picked him up roughly.

"I've given you a week to adapt but now you're going to tell me what the hell is bothering you. Understand?" Hatori said dangerously and Hiro pouted and looked away.

"I'm just stupid. It's my fault. I deserved it." Hiro shook his head and pulled out of Hatori's grasp.

"You're going to tell me now." Hatori said and Hiro looked at him for a few seconds then groaned and sat down on his bed Indian style and looked up at Hatori.

"Fine..." With that Hatori sat down on the chair and waited for Hiro to start his story. "I moved in with Shigure, I'm afraid of being alone at night so I asked Kyou if he could stay with me until I fell asleep and so he did. And we started playing video games together. Whatever whatever, so one day when you guys came over I slept in Kyou's room and he didn't care and I guess he walked in after taking a shower... And..." Hiro's face turned bright red.

"And?" Hatori asked with a perked eyebrow. Hiro wondered if he was pretending to be dense or if he really didn't know.

"We... Had sex..." Hiro's face glowed a red color and Hatori looked shocked.

"Only had sex once?" He asked and Hiro shrank a bit.

"No... Three times... And... Kyou said he loved me but then told me he lied..." Hiro shrugged and pretended not to care but his lower lip was shaking and his eyes were filling with tears. "I don't care... Whatever."

"Hiro..." Hatori was speechless. He didn't know how Hiro could assume it was his fault or he deserved that.

"Why do you think that you deserve that?" Hatori asked and Hiro wiped his eyes a bit.

"Well, maybe if I wasn't such a jerk all the time to everyone, karma wouldn't have to be so hard." Hiro said trying to shrug it off like nothing.

"Hiro. Nothing, no snarky comments you've ever made would give you karma like that." Hatori said and Hiro laid down and looked at the wall.

"I want to be alone please." Hiro whispered so softly and so childlike that Hatori couldn't help but obey his request and left the room.

*~~ + ~~*

"Kyou, PLEASE go see Hiro." Momiji pleaded.

"How the HELL did you even FIND ME!?" Kyou asked angrily, cat ears and tail popping out and Momiji smiled sheepishly.

"That doesn't matter, does it? Just come on." Momiji's face got serious. "You don't have to tell him anything you don't mean. Just let him see you at least. He misses you. Even though he shouldn't since you don't miss him." Kyou was taken back by that comment said so purely. No thought of it, just like a second thought. He blinked.

"I... Do miss Hiro." Kyou said mostly to himself but Momiji's face lit up.

"Really!? That will make him super happy! Let's go!" Momiji grabbed Kyou's arm but Kyou yanked it away and glared.

"I can't see him Momiji." Kyou said angrily and Momiji paused and looked confused as he looked at the cat.

"What do you mean?" He asked with a slight glare and Kyou sighed and shook his head.

"Of course you wouldn't understand. Momiji, I did something really horrible to Hiro. It doesn't matter if I go there or not. I won't be able to forgive myself and he wont be able to forgive me either. I'm not going to go, alright?" Kyou turned around and Momiji stood in front of him.

"Please. Just see him. If it goes wrong then you can leave. Just see him. Let him be happy for a little while." Momiji pleaded and Kyou looked down and sighed.

"I hate you..."

*~~ + ~~*

"Momiji, I need to attend to Akito right now. I'm going to be gone for a while. He's having another fit." Hatori explained to the boy who sat at the dining room table eating cereal.

"O...K." Hiro said quietly and Hatori left after slipping his shoes on.

For someone so scared of being alone he had to deal with it for the time in which he stayed with the Sohma's personal doctor, Hatori. Always alone. Always scared. He was even thankful when Ayame came for a brief visit. THAT was sad.

He got up after eating half of his cereal and walked over to the piano and started playing random keys. It didn't sound good but he just liked the comforting fact that something was making noise. The piano made him feel at ease.

He's been in his pajamas for a while. Hatori let him stay home from school because he was so depressed and he wanted Hiro to get out of the rut. The pajamas were red cotton with patterns of orange on them. He felt closer to Kyou somehow when he wore them.

"Gone too soon..." He mumbled as he hit the keys. He didn't want to sing that song but it was the only tune that came to mind at the time.

"HIRO~!!!!" Momiji yelled happily from the other side of the door and Hiro sighed and slammed his hands on the keys of the piano and it made a horrible noise as he got up and sluggishly dragged his feet to the door. Never out loud will he admit he was thankful for Momiji to come visit him when he was bored.

"What Momiji?" Hiro groaned without opening the door.

"I have a surprise for you. Open the door." Momiji said and Hiro rolled his eyes and unlocked the door and looked at Momiji and Kyou stood behind him. Arms crossed and his eyes scanned over Hiro. Making him feel uncomfortable like Kyou was reading everything about him.

"K-k-kyou?" Hiro started to tremble his eyes were filling with tears and burning like he was cutting onions and Kyou moved Momiji out of the way and grabbed the door before Hiro had a chance to slam it closed.

"Momiji. I told you this was a bad idea." Kyou glared at the rabbit who looked slightly embarrassed. "Go." Momiji quickly left and Kyou pushed the door open all the way and closed it behind him.

"Hiro, what the hell is wrong with you? You smell funny, your hair is all greasy and it's 4 in the afternoon and you're still in your pajamas. Go take a shower and get dressed. I'll wait for you and I need to take a walk with you. Hurry up I don't like being so close to Akito." Kyou said coolly and Hiro didn't even say anything. He rushed off to the bathroom not knowing whether to be thankful or not.

*~~ + ~~*

Hiro walked out, he had a dark green shirt on with overalls that ended in shorts. He tilted his head to the side and ran his fingers through his hair which was still only slightly damp. He looked at Kyou who sat on his bed looking around.

"Come on dumb cat." Hiro mumbled and Kyou turned to Hiro and nodded.

They snuck out of Hatori's house like Kyou had snuck in. The cat wasn't really allowed in the Sohma Reserve very often. But once they were passed the huge gates they could walk normally. Hiro couldn't help but look at the older teen with confusion. He had to look up slightly higher than normal. He was up to Kyou's shoulder.

"Where are we going Kyou?" Hiro asked and Kyou looked over at him and shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess we'll find out." Kyou said simply and Hiro nodded and they began walking more until they came across an empty park and sat on the swings sideways and faced each other and Hiro was the first one to talk.

"Why did you come to see me?" He asked quickly and Kyou shrugged.

"Because Momiji told me you were miserable because of me I guess. I'm trying to make amends to that." Kyou looked up at the sky and closed his eyes as the soft breeze blew his bangs a bit and he opened his eyes and looked at Hiro. "Plus, I don't have much time outside of the cage, I can't beat Yuki no matter how much I think I will. But whatever. I just wanted to have a peace with you before leaving."

"Kyou... You can still beat the damn rat! Kick his ass already! You can't be trapped away forever it isn't fair! Just fucking beat him you stupid cat!" This would be the time where Kyou would angrily reply back but he was much to at ease by the angry yelling from Hiro. He missed it.

"I've given up Hiro. I can't do it." Kyou shrugged.

"You can." Hiro went to yell but Kyou just looked at him with a slight smirk.

"One day I'll beat that damn rat at something. I don't know how but I'll beat him. Even in the damn cage I will. Today though, I don't wanna think of _Prince Yuki_." Kyou started to sway on the swing until he actually started swinging higher and higher then jumped off and landed on his feet perfectly.

"Come on at damn sheep. Let's walk." Hiro smiled.

"Yeah. Sounds good." Hiro agreed and sped up to Kyou's side.

*~~ + ~~*

"Kyou! I wanna get our picture taken!" Hiro grinned as they walked through the mall, Hiro pointed to a photo booth and Kyou sighed. How stupid.

"Come on..." He was dragged by Hiro and sat down.

"It's a dollar for a strip of 6 pictures." Hiro read and Kyou pulled out a dollar and slipped it in the slot and got ready for 6 dreadful pictures.

Picture by picture they were closer and by the last one, Kyou kissed Hiro's cheek who looked slightly shocked, but pleased, and blushed bright red.

Kyou put another dollar in and Hiro seemed confused.

"Well I want pictures too." Kyou smirked slightly and Hiro smiled softly and nodded and allowed the pictures to be snapped.

This time, the last picture was a tender kiss.

"Kyou?" Hiro asked as they got out of the booth, Hiro rubbing his thumb over the last picture.

"Yeah?" Kyou turned to Hiro who looked really... Lost.

"Do you like me or not?" Hiro questioned softly and Kyou looked at the younger boy and ruffled his hair.

"I like you a lot Hiro." Kyou admitted and Hiro looked away and muttered under his breath. Kyou ignored it and dragged Hiro to a diner in the mall and they sat in a booth.

"Wanna get lamb chops?" Kyou grinned sadistically and Hiro pouted and glared daggers at the red head and Kyou smirked and shook his head. "It's called a joke you can calm down."

"Or we can get Chinese food since apparently they cook cats." Hiro stuck out his tongue and Kyou rolled his eyes and chuckled slightly.

"Ya bastard." Kyou lightly punched Hiro in the arm and Hiro just giggled slightly. Kyou sat up straight quickly and looked around. "Hey Hiro. Ya feel that?"

Hiro looked around rather confused but somehow he knew what Kyou was talking about. A heavy feeling set in his stomach and suddenly he wasn't very hungry anymore.

"I don't like it." Hiro said lightly and Kyou grabbed Hiro and pulled him out of the restaurant quickly.

"We should probably leave before--"

"Kyou." Kyou looked up and saw the nonchalant face of Hatori. "Akito would like a word with you. And you too Hiro."

Hiro looked at Hatori with a look of pure shock, terror and betrayal.

"Hatori... You didn't..." Hiro's look was soft but Hatori's expression stayed hard as he looked at the two boys. Hiro's eyes watered. "You told Akito?"

"Come on boys, you wouldn't want to keep Akito waiting. He's quite impatient today." Hatori turned around and began walking. Kyou had a frightened expression but he wouldn't let that seep into his voice.

"Come on Hiro. It's probably nothing bad..." Kyou forced a slight smile. He didn't know if he was trying to convince Hiro or himself. But even so he found his hand slip perfectly into Hiro's as they followed Hatori, not caring about anything else other than one single thing. And that was Akito.

His messy pure black hair that seemed to dark to be true and his dark eyes that just saw through anyone with a heart and only had the intentions of the most evil and devious of things. If there was a punishment, Akito knew it, he probably used it too.

"Hey Hiro." Kyou whispered as they neared the car. Hiro looked up with his eyes brimming with tears.

"Yeah Kyou?" Hiro asked and Kyou kissed his forehead.

"I do love you Hiro. I just thought I should tell you that. And I'm sorry for being a jerk. Well... That isn't even the word to describe it... I'm just sorry, ok?" Kyou looked at the sheep who was trembling and holding Kyou's hand tighter.

"Kyou I love you too a-a-and I'm sorry for b-being a b-brat all those t-times and I.. I just love you so d-don't do anything stupid, got that dumb cat?!" Hiro yelled and looked at Kyou's eyes. They were red. Not just his iris. His whole eye.

"..." Kyou kissed Hiro and then pushed him to the car and Hiro climbed in and Kyou did after him. "Why did you rat us out Hatori?" Kyou asked quietly and Hatori just looked at them through the rear mirror, closed his eyes and looked back at the road.


	14. Chapter 14

OH MY GOD!

I'M DONE! I'M REALLY REALLY DONE!! I'M SO HAPPY!!!! Not that I didn't love this story to pieces I do. And I always will. Finally it's done though! One less story to worry about. Hahahahahahahahaha Well the reason why I'm done so soon is because I moved and they've been trying to process me in the new school for TWO WEEKS. If I fail 10th grade for missing 2 weeks of school I'll be pissed. Especially since they're learning about rocks in Earth Science and I already did but they learned about Astronomy and I didn't! ARG! Imma fail. Anyway, lol...

Thank you guys for following the story that I can now check off as complete, i'm so happy. You guys are amazing and I love you all. It's been real, its been fun, it's been REAL FUN. :D

* * *

*~~ + ~~*

"Kyou, I want the monster first." Akito smirked and Hatori nodded and Kyou walked in the room nervously.

"Yes Akito?" He mumbled while looking at the ground and Hatori left and the door was closed. Hiro waited in a few rooms away.

"You realize what you did I could lock you both for right?" Akito grew a sick twisted grin and Kyou winced and looked up at the cold hearted man in front of him and shook his head slowly.

"Please... Do anything but hurt Hiro... I don't care how hard you beat me just please, he didn't do anything. I... I forced him to do it. It isn't his fault." Akito eyed Kyou who was shaking.

"Why are you standing up for that brat and not cowering for your own _free_ life?" Akito asked, clearly annoyed.

"Because I don't think it's right that he didn't do anything and he's getting in trouble for it. It should be me Akito. Do whatever you please to me, just don't hurt him..." Kyou sighed and closed his eyes tightly.

_Hiro I'm sorry for everything I did, I just want you to know I love ya and I'm not gonna let Akito hurt you. I should have done this a while ago. I'm sorry Hiro, but you'll find someone better than me, after all I'll be locked in a cage for the rest of my life. Find someone better Hiro. I love ya._

"Fine. It's a deal." Akito looked like he was in a bittersweet mood. Happy because he got to do whatever he pleased to Kyou and angry that he couldn't hurt Hiro. "Hiro won't be harmed."

"Thank you.." Kyou smiled, a soft painful smile but a smile none the less.

Akito punched him hard in the face, Kyou spun around and landed on the ground. He stood back up and looked eat Akito, his eyes seemed to hold an emotion of happiness. Akito growled inwardly and picked up a glass and threw it at Kyou and it clocked him in the head and he stumbled backwards.

"WHY WON'T YOU STOP THAT STUPID LOOK!?" Akito grabbed Kyou by the hair and threw him to the ground and kicked him roughly in the side a few times. He stomped on his head a few times and the broken glass cut into his forehead and cheek so blood was coming out of his face.

He leaned over and wrapped his fingers in Kyou's orange locks and pulled as hard as he could and pulled out a clump of Kyou's hair. Kyou winced and his hand was in his pocket, rubbing the pictures from earlier.

_I'm sorry Hiro. _

Akito kicked Kyou straight in the nose, probably breaking it as blood oozed out of it. He pulled Kyou up and tossed him to the side, Akito was wheezing a bit and got extremely pissed off.

"THAT STUPID LOOK ON YOUR FACE YOU DUMB CAT!" Akito stumbled to his table and grabbed a knife and limped over to Kyou with the knife secure in his hands. Kyou's blood was all over the room, sprayed everywhere.

Pitter patter was heard against the windows and outside Kyou turned his head and saw the rain slowly started to pour down from the skies. He coughed a bit and blood was leaking out of the side of his mouth. He looked down and noticed he was stabbed in the stomach. He didn't even feel it.

Kyou's red eyes looked up at Akito who had a crazed grin on his face. Kyou looked at him confused and a slight smile came to his face.

"Did... I tell you I beat... The rat? We bet... That whoever made Hiro..." Kyou coughed up more blood. "like--" another cough "them more... Wins... And I won. I... beat him." Kyou's smile faded slowly. "The cat wins..."

Akito glared hard at the pale Kyou and grabbed the handle of the knife and twisted it and Kyou winced and coughed up more blood and his hand fell out of his pocket.

"Can you... Reach in my pocket... And get the pictures... I wanna... Look at them...." Akito looked more confused than anything, out of curiosity he reached into Kyou's pocket and pulled out a strip of pictures from a photo booth. Kyou got one glimpse of the picture of a smiling Hiro before Akito's sadistic grin came to play and he ripped it in half but Kyou's eyes were closed before he saw him do that.

"N...night..." Kyou laid lifeless on the floor and Akito stood up and Hatori walked in the room and gawked.

"AKITO!" He ran over to Kyou and the cry was loud enough to set Hiro off and Hiro dashed into the room. As if there was a wall he stumbled back after seeing the blood and Kyou on the ground.

"Kyou!" Hiro began to cry slowly and it got more hysterical. "YOU BASTARD!" Hiro chased after Akito but Hatori grabbed him quickly and pulled him out of the way. "GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME! I'LL MAKE HIM SUFFER! WHY THE F-FUCK DID HE DO THAT!?" Hiro collapsed on the ground and started to cry harder. "W-why did you.." He couldn't finish his sentence and Akito simply walked outside in the rain not saying anything.

"Hiro..." Hatori whispered and Hiro glared and shoved Hatori to the floor.

"THIS IS YOUR F-FUCKING FAULT! IF YOU DIDN'T TELL AKITO...!" Hiro's lips trembled and he shut his eyes tightly together and shook his head. "I hate you..."

He hurried over to Kyou and examined him as he choked on more tears. He noted the bruises, the busted lip, nose, glass in his face, the chunk of hair ripped out, everything.

"K-kyou. Wh... Why?" Hiro let his head rest on Kyou's chest, trying to feel the slightest of a heartbeat. He glared at Hatori who took Kyou's hand and pressed his fingers to it and waited a few seconds.

"No pulse. He's dead Hiro."

*~~ + ~~*

Everyone was gathered at Sohma house. Even Yuki and Torhu. Everyone was there for the cat's funeral.

Except Akito.

Torhu was in hysterics. Even Yuki shed a few tears for the departed cat of the zodiac.

Hiro sat in a chair right next to the casket. He wasn't looking at Kyou, he was looking at the ground, pretty much zoned out.

He's gone. He's been gone for a little while but it still didn't fully seep in. Not even now did he believe that never again would he see Kyou aside from the small memories and pictures. He wouldn't be called a stupid sheep, get lulled to sleep, cuddle next to Kyou, go on another date, have sex, it didn't matter, Kyou was gone and he was not coming back.

"I love you Kyou..." Hiro whispered quietly and slowly turned to the pale figure that laid in the casket. Kyou's dark skin was now a pasty white, his beautiful red eyes were closed so Hiro could never look in them again, his hair was very thinned and parted differently than it used to since they tried to cover the bald spot Akito had made. "You didn't deserve death."

"Hey Hiro!" Momiji ran over to Hiro with a smile, not a grin, a soft sweet smile.

"What Momiji?" Hiro whispered and Momiji slipped his hand into his back pocket.

"Well me and Haru were in Kyou's room and we found this and we wanted you to have it." Momiji pulled out two folded pieces of paper and Hiro raised an eyebrow. "Just read it." With that the rabbit walked away and Hiro opened the first piece.

_Some people find that a crush is something that prepares you for the real thing such as when you really find the person you're looking for in your life. But recently all crushes have been good for are getting hurt. Why else would they call it a crush? It's the only name that suit's the purpose. Sometimes they don't even work out. You have to look to find your true love but that's kind of hard in a world like this. Especially when you're a cursed animal. _

_The zodiac curse is everything but a cool curse. And for that simple curse, just maybe that then maybe none of us will truly find the ones we love that will love us back. Because it's always going to be they like someone else and we're forced to someone different. But perhaps who we're forced to cling to in our moment of woes would be the person that wouldn't crush you in the end. The one to give you a helping hand instead of being the cause of it being outstretched for help. And just maybe I've found that person. And just maybe will he feel the same. There are high doubts but I suppose I could try for what it's worth. _

_Although I do hope that someone finds my sinking hand outstretched to be saved. Because I'm sinking in a swamp and I don't know how to swim._

Hiro blinked and swallowed hard.

"I wrote this.." He mumbled to himself and with shaky fingers he unfolded the second piece.

_I don't know how to love. I don't even know what love is half of the time I think to myself that there isn't such a thing. I see myself as the big bad wolf who just ruins things to make other people miserable even though I don't mean to. I don't want anyone to be unhappy I just want myself to know what happiness is. Last night me and Hiro... Had sex. I told him that I loved him. I didn't say that. I watched myself say that. It wasn't me. I don't know what came over me but that me isn't real. He shouldn't be real. I screamed at myself, hated myself felt disgusting. Hiro loves me though. An emotion I don't really know about. Love. I like the kid, I do. But love? I'm not exactly sure. _

_Love the creamy brown color of his eyes, the blondish brown color of his hair, his pale skin that turns pink when I say something, his cocky attitude that doesn't even seem tobe completely real 100% of the time, like a front or something. Love the willingness he had to lay down as I screamed at myself that night? I don't think I don't love him because I don't love him. Maybe it's more of I don't love Hiro because I shouldn't. He deserves better and I think he knows that and maybe in time he'll get rid of this crush on me he writes about. I'd like to tell myself and everyone else that I only lust Hiro and nothing more but maybe there is love there. I know that if someone tried to hurt him I'd break their neck, if I had the chance to save his life over mine, I'd do it no hesitations. I don't want to see him cry ever because he shouldn't. But I'm not sure what love that is. He's family. But then again when has family even mattered to me? Never. No one loves the cat and look at Hiro not even trying to stop himself from saying he loves me back. _

_Maybe I do love him. Maybe I do know what love is. All I know is no matter where I go, he'll always be with me, in my heart. He's my Hiro..._

Hiro got up slowly and looked at Kyou and kissed his cheek and walked off. Every step like a pang in his heart, away from Kyou. His eyes burned, they were probably turning red but he didn't care, he just kept walking.

Finally he fell to his knees in a praying position and found himself in front of his mother's grave.

"Mom, it's me. I'm sorry I haven't said anything to you in a while but I was upset. I love you mom and I just wanted to tell you that... Kyou died. So... Maybe you'll get to meet him before I introduce you two. But be nice to him mom. I'm sure you'll love him. He's nice once you get to know him. He's shy, don't pay attention to his snarky comments, I'm sure he'll love you like a mom and maybe you can love him like a son. But please mom, show him people can care about the cat, I do. More than anything." He opened his eyes and looked at his mother's grave and stood up and walked to the cliff. He liked that spot. You could see the sunset in the mountains.

Hiro sat down near the edge feeling rather cold but suddenly his back felt warm, like someone was hugging him from behind. He closed his eyes and smiled.

"I love you Kyou." He whispered as though feeling a transparent figure of his lost love against him.

"I love you too." Hiro opened his eyes and turned his head, nothing was there. He didn't know if his mind imagined it or if Kyou had been there. He closed his eyes to rest again with a smile.

*~~ 4 years later ~~*

"Hey Hiro!!" Momiji yelled and ran over with Haru following shortly behind.

"What?" Hiro looked up from his notebook and Momiji just had a grin on.

"Come on. Follow me!" Hiro didn't even ask he just knew that Momiji was excited for something. He could feel it. "I know you'll love it."

After about 15 minutes of walking they arrived at the hospital and Hiro gulped. What was to love about the hospital?

"Where are we going??" Hiro asked confused and they walked into a room.

"Hey we're back." Momiji said happily and Hiro seemed confused. A woman laid on the bed. Hiro had seen her before but her name escaped him.

"Hello." She said tiredly and rubbed her eyes. A male nurse walked in. "Can you bring him in?" He nodded and left.

"Sit down." Momiji beamed and Hiro looked confused but sat on the chair and a few moments later the man walked in with something moving in the thick sheets of blankets. "Give him to him." Momiji pointed to Hiro and Hiro just looked confused as a baby was placed in his arms. Eyes closed, chubby cheeks, beautiful orange hair. He was sleeping.

"That's Kyon. He's the cat of the zodiac." Momiji whispered with a smile and Hiro looked up at him with wide eyes.

"R... Really?" Hiro stuttered and the woman looked at the child with confusion.

"Who's baby is that?" She asked and Hiro looked up and Momiji nodded.

"She rejected him." Haru whispered and Momiji just smiled.

*~~ + ~~*

"You're so beautiful..." Hiro had the baby cradled in his arms cooing and giggling at everything. The bracelet was on his arm, just like Kyou. His eyes were finally opened and they were a much lighter red than Kyou's crimson eyes. But he still looked like Kyou. A lot like him.

"Hiro when are you going to leave?" Hatori asked and Hiro looked up at him sadly.

"Sorry Hatori." Hiro stood up and Hatori shook his head. "Where... Do I leave him?" Hiro looked at the baby sadly and Hatori examined Hiro and walked over.

"He reminds you of Kyou, doesn't he?" Hatori asked and Hiro nodded slowly. "... Keep him."

"W-W-What?" Hiro blinked and gaped at the doctor who looked around.

"No one else will want the cat of the zodiac. You're 18, an adult. Take him if you want him." Hatori said and Hiro just stared at the baby who looked up at him with a toothless smile as he grabbed onto Hiro's finger with both of his tiny little hands.

"But what about--" Hatori cut him off.

"It's the least I could do." Hatori said and Hiro's expression darkened. Right, Hatori told on him and Kyou.

"...Right...." Hiro walked out of the room and Hatori sat down and sighed as he looked at the wall. For 4 years he'd taken credit for that when it wasn't him, it was Shigure not knowing how to keep his mouth shut until it got to Kureno.

Hiro laid down in his bed next to the baby and smiled.

"Hello Kyon-Kyo. How are you?" The baby just smiled and closed his eyes and went to sleep. Hiro looked up at the pictures of him and Kyou and sighed.

"My hero." He kissed the baby's forehead and his eyes wondered to his note.

_He's my Hiro._

**The End**

* * *

Give me some input, did you like it? Did you hate it? I love it. I kinda cried while writing it a bit. lol well so long my friends!


End file.
